Feroz
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Dos hermanos unidos por amor más haya de lo fraternal, se ven obligados a vagar en el bosque hasta llegar a un pueblo, pero este lugar esconde un terrible y horrible secreto... -Nos vamos de aquí. Un niño, un animal... no sé que era, me atacó- dijo Madara. ¿Qué fue lo que lo atacó? ¿Un niño? ¿Un animal? O una mezcla de ambos...: Un Hombre lobo. MadaIzu. Incesto. Re-editado.


_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los usó para mis retorcidas ideas yaoistas…_

Advertencias: Mención y una que otra escena de pareja Hetero, pero no duraran mucho ^^  
Tal vez un poco de Gore.  
Muerte de personajes.  
Mpreg.  
Lemon.

Notas: Este Fic está basado en las películas estadounidenses Ginger Snaps, conocidas aquí en México como `Feroz´ de ahí saque el título n.n Pero más en específico, este Fic está basado en la tercera película de Feroz.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas acotaciones.  
Aniki significa hermano mayor.  
Otouto significa hermano menor.  
Niisan significa simplemente hermano.

Es todo…  
Espero que les guste el Fic ^^ nos leemos abajo…

**_Feroz_**

**Oooo**

**Oooo**

**Oooo**

En un oscuro y espeluznante bosque se podían ver las sombras de dos hombres que iban a caballo, viendo el tétrico paisaje del lugar.

Estos hombres eran hermanos ante el mundo, pero algo más en la intimidad…

-No me gusta para nada este bosque- habló el menor, un joven de largos cabellos azabaches que amarraba en una coleta baja, poseedor de unos suaves ojos negros; con 21 años de edad, llamado Izuna Uchiha

-No me digas que te da miedo hermanito- burló el mayor, un joven de largos cabellos azabaches oscuros, casi negros, sueltos hasta llegar a su espalda baja; de unos ojos penetrantes de igual color; con 25 años de edad, llamado Madara Uchiha.

-Claro que no- respondió Izuna rodando los ojos, dando un bufido ante la burla de su hermano mayor.

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?- preguntó Madara, aun con cierto tinte de burla en su voz.

-No sé. Es que… tengo un mal presentimiento- respondió el menor mirando a su hermano fijamente, obteniendo también su fija mirada.

-No digas eso, porque extrañamente tus presentimientos siempre son correctos- dijo el mayor, ya dejando la burla de lado y volviendo su vista hacia adelante.

-Lo sé, pero no creas que me gusta que sea así- habló el azabache menor, volteando su vista hacia enfrente de igual manera.

-No es tu culpa ser así de perceptivo. Así que no te preocupes- trató de consolar el azabache mayor, mirando de nueva cuenta al menor, estirando un poco su mano y acariciando la mejilla de su hermanito, quien le miró y sonrió un poco sonrojado.

El camino prosiguió tranquilamente, exceptuando que el de hebras azabaches claras estaba recordando cómo es que él y su hermano habían llegado a dónde estaban…

Los hermanos iban en el barco comerciante de sus padres, —con ellos desde luego— pero una tormenta hizo naufragar al barco, provocando la muerte de los trabajadores y la de los padres de los jóvenes, quedando solos en el mundo.

Después del naufragio, los hermanos fueron rescatados por otro barco, el cual los llevó a un muelle en donde se encontraba un pequeño pueblo, en el cual Madara e Izuna descansaron unos días, decidiendo seguir su camino de vuelta a su hogar, pero para eso tenían que cruzar todo un bosque de gran extensión.

Las personas del puerto fueron amables con los jóvenes huérfanos y les dieron unas cuantas provisiones y los dos caballos en los que iban ahora. La comida se había terminado y los hermanos buscaban otro pequeño pueblo del que les habían hablado, pero mientras más se internaban en el bosque, más sentían que debían salir de ahí; sobre todo Izuna, quien había presentido algo malo con respecto al lúgubre lugar.

Los presentimientos del menor no eran buenos, pues terminaban cumpliéndose, como aquel presentimiento acerca de que vendrían tiempos difíciles, y así fue: Sus padres fueron despedidos del lugar donde trabajaban y tuvieron que dedicarse al comercio. También el presentimiento más reciente, que fue acerca de que en el último viaje no les iría bien, y se cumplió: Él barco naufrago y sus padres murieron.

Izuna suspiro mientras agachaba un poco la vista, acción que no pasó desapercibida para su hermano.

-No te sientas así, Izuna. Tú no provocaste nada- habló Madara, mirando con ternura a su otouto.

-No… pero pude evitarlo- respondió culposamente el menor, haciendo que su hermano suspirara.

-No me gusta verte así y lo sabes. Ya no te culpes, además… me tienes a mí, y yo te tengo a ti, solo eso necesitamos- habló con una sonrisa de medio lado el Uchiha mayor, ganándose la mirada del menor.

-Si… nos tenemos el uno al otro- habló Izuna un poco más animado y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su aniki.

Los hermanos continuaron su camino, viendo que a lo lejos había una pequeña choza un tanto extraña, pero tal vez había alguien allí que pudiera decirles hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño pueblo del que les habían hablado, por lo que los Uchiha se dirigieron a ese lugar.

-Tengo frío…- dijo el menor temblando un poco, mirando levemente a su hermano.

-Yo también- respondió el mayor mientras se estiraba un poco y ponía una mano en la espalda de su hermanito y la acariciaba un poco, sonriéndole levemente, para luego mirar la extraña choza que ya estaba cerca de ellos.

Los jóvenes bajaron de los caballos al llegar al lugar, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que la extraña cabaña estaba algo destruida y sucia de sangre por fuera, notando además que había una persona de pie frente a una fogata al lado de la cabaña, dando la espalda hacia ellos, dicha persona tenía una larga capa negra que cubría hasta su cabeza, tal y como la de los hermanos.

Los Uchiha se miraron entre ellos, sintiendo que algo extraño pasaba con el simple hecho de ver la cabaña semi-destruida y la sangre que le adornaba, más sabían que no tenían otro remedio que hablarle a aquella persona para averiguar sobre el pueblo y tal vez sobre qué había pasado allí.

-Disculpe…- habló Izuna, acercándose un poco más a aquella persona.

La persona se quitó la capucha y volteó a ver a los hermanos, quienes se sorprendieron un poco, pues aquella persona era una mujer, y más en específico, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rojos y lindos ojos verdes.

-¿Están perdidos?- preguntó aquella chica, sonriendo levemente, cosa que provocó un tenue rubor en las mejillas del Uchiha menor, para molestia del mayor.

-Algo así… eh…- habló Izuna, siendo interrumpido por su hermano.

-Buscamos un pueblo ¿sabes por dónde está?- habló cortante Madara, obteniendo una inmutable y fría mirada por parte de la chica, mirada que poco a poco se tornó tibia y con un deje de… ¿maldad?

-El pueblo está cerca de aquí, pero deben tener cuidado… En este bosque hay una maldición que es contada por los pocos seres vivos que quedan en el- habló la joven, aunque sus palabras sonaron tétricas y escalofriantes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el azabache, acercándose un poco más a la chica, quien le miraba juguetonamente, para molestia de Madara.

-Un poco más en este bosque… y lo averiguaran por ustedes mismos- respondió la pelirroja, extrañando al ojinegro menor.

-Sí, sí. ¿Hacia dónde está el pueblo?- habló fríamente el pelinegro, tomando el brazo de su hermano y jalándolo un poco, causando que Izuna le mirara con extrañeza.

-Está muy cerca de aquí… Hacia haya- respondió con sonrisa juguetona la chica, y señalando con su mano la dirección.

-Bien, vámonos- habló molesto Madara, jalando de nuevo un poco a su hermano, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Esperen- detuvo la joven, obteniendo la atención de los dos Uchiha.

-Tomen esto- dijo la pelirroja, extendiendo su mano en donde colgaban dos collares con una piedra esculpida con la silueta de la cabeza de un lobo.

El menor tomó los collares, detallándolos un poco para luego mirar interrogante a la joven.

-Son amuletos, eran míos y de mi hermana- respondió coquetamente la pelirroja, haciendo que Madara frunciera el ceño.

-Gracias- agradeció el azabache, poniéndose un collar.

-Aun no agradezcas, agradece cuando hayan sobrevivido a la maldición del bosque- respondió la chica, y en ese momento se escuchó un desgarrador aullido, acompañado de una helada corriente de viento, lo cual provocó que los caballos relincharan y salieran corriendo bajo las miradas de los Uchiha, quienes suspiraron cansadamente, dejando que los animales se fueran, pues no tenía caso correr tras ellos, pero al voltear a ver a la mujer, ésta… ¡ya no estaba! cosa que sorprendió a los dos hermanos y les hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó Izuna sorprendido y viendo a su alrededor, mientras que Madara solo arqueaba una ceja, extrañado de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo mejor será que busquemos el pueblo, ya está anocheciendo- dijo el mayor, tomando la mano de su hermano, quien asintió, aun extrañado y confundido de lo que acababa de pasar…

Los jóvenes morenos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde la extraña chica les había dicho que se encontraba el pueblo.

-Madara —llamó— Toma, póntelo- habló Izuna extendiéndole a su aniki el otro amuleto.

-¿No me digas que de verdad crees en esas cosas?- preguntó el pelinegro con cierta sorna en su voz.

El menor suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos, dando un bufido.

-Sí, yo sí creo en estas cosas; ahora ponte el amuleto- respondió molesto Izuna, mirando hacia enfrente y extendiéndole el amuleto a su hermano, este por su lado frunció un poco el ceño.

-Solo lo haces porque esa chica te los dio, sino no creerías en esas cosas- replicó molesto Madara, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su otouto, quien le miró con una ceja arqueada, para que segundos después una pequeña risa saliera de los labios del azabache.

-¿Estas celoso niisan?- preguntó divertidamente el menor, mirando con gracia a su hermano, quien le vió de mala manera.

-Claro que no, jamás de una niña común y corriente como esa- respondió molesto el pelinegro, desviando su mirada hacia enfrente, continuando con su camino.

Izuna sonrió, pues de cierta manera le gustaban los celos de su hermano, ya que le hacían sentirse bien y le daban la seguridad de que su hermano le amaba.

-Tú eres todo lo que tengo y necesito, aniki; así que no estés celoso- habló con voz tenue y suave el menor, obteniendo la mirada y atención de su hermano mayor.

La molestia que había en la oscura mirada de Madara, desapareció, dejando un brillo cariñoso en esos negros pozos.

-Ya lo sé- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado el mayor, haciendo que su hermano sonriera.

-Bien, ahora que ya estás mejor… Póntelo- dijo el azabache, extendiendo de nuevo el amuleto, provocando que su amante rodara los ojos.

-¿Por qué insistes, Izuna? Bien sabes que yo no creo en ese tipo de cosas- se negó el Uchiha mayor.

-Madara, tengo un mal presentimiento, así que por favor ponte el amuleto- pidió el ojinegro menor, mirando un tanto suplicante a su hermano, quien rodó los ojos de nueva cuenta, diciendo silenciosamente que no se pondría el amuleto.

El menor frunció el ceño, mientras detenía su andar, haciendo que su hermano le imitara.

-Ponte el amuleto- dijo seriamente el azabache, como ordenando al mayor, quien le vió extrañado, pues muy pocas veces el menor se portaba así de caprichoso.

-Está bien- aceptó resignadamente Madara, mientras tomaba el amuleto de la mano de su hermano y se lo ponía con cierto desgano y molestia.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del menor, mientras retomaba con más tranquilidad su camino.

-¿Ves que fácil era?- dijo Izuna con una sonrisa triunfante, continuando caminando pero siendo detenido por su hermano mayor, quien le tomó del brazo y le acorraló contra un árbol cercano, haciendo que se sonrojara…

-¿Q…que haces?- preguntó apenado el azabache, obteniendo una sonrisa juguetona por parte de su hermano, quien poco a poco acercaba su rostro al contrario.

-N…no… Madara… pueden… vernos- dijo sonrojado y apenado el menor, esquivando la mirada de su hermano porque sabía que se rendiría ante ella.

-¿Vernos? ¿Quiénes?- rio un poco Madara, y antes de que su otouto dijera algo más, le silencio poniendo sus labios sobre los de él, iniciando un lento y suave beso que ambos necesitaban…

Ambas bocas se movían sobre la otra con cariño, mientras la lengua del pelinegro se colaba en la boca de su hermano menor, acariciando cada parte, iniciando una danza con la lengua ajena.

El oxígeno poco a poco desaparecía, cosa que no les importaba mucho a los hermanos, quienes seguían besándose con amor y hambre, quedando jadeantes una vez que dejaron de besarse forzadamente para respirar.

-Madara… hay que llegar al pueblo… antes de que anochezca- dijo en un hilo de voz y sin aire Izuna, mirando sonrojado a su hermano quien le miró con una sonrisa, separándose un poco.

Antes de que se dijera otra cosa… Un ladrido se escuchó, haciendo que los jóvenes miraran al animal que hacía ruido: Un perro color miel les miraba, dando otro ladrido después, provocando que gente se acercara al lugar donde estaba el animal.

-¿Quién anda allí?- se oyó la voz de un hombre que se acercaba, por lo que los hermanos se separaron, dejando la comprometedora posición en la que estaban, tomando algo de aire y actuando naturalmente.

Dos hombres salieron de entre los árboles, armados, y mirando a los jóvenes Uchiha, quienes permanecían impasibles.

-Somos viajeros, no buscamos problemas, solo necesitamos un lugar donde pasar la noche- habló tranquilamente Madara, mirando pacíficamente a los hombres armados, un joven peliplata de unos 19 años y un hombre mayor rubio de unos 30 años.

-¿De dónde vienen?- preguntó el peliplata lo más neutral posible, aunque notándose desconfianza en su voz.

-Del norte- respondió sencillamente el Uchiha mayor, mirando un tanto serio a los otros dos.

El rubio ojiazul miró un poco al peliplata y luego miró al perro.

-¿Tú qué opinas chico?- preguntó el rubio al animal, quien miraba seria y desconfiadamente a los viajeros, analizándolos, permaneciendo a la defensiva.

Izuna miró al perro, se le hacía tierno y lindo, así que se puso de rodillas y le hizo una seña al perro; el animal se acercó al menor Uchiha a lo que este le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que el perro moviera su cola amigablemente, como si hubiera aprobado a los jóvenes viajeros.

El rubio y el peliplata suspiraron con cierto alivio, cosa un poco extraña para los hermanos, quienes solo se miraron un poco entre ellos, mientras él azabache seguía acariciando al perro.

-Bien… pueden venir, pero vamos hay que darnos prisa- habló el rubio, comenzando a alejarse al lado del otro joven peliplata, siendo ambos seguidos por los Uchiha y por el perro.

···

···*···

···

Los cuatro hombres caminaban en silencio, el cual fue roto por el mayor de todos…

-¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó el rubio a los jóvenes, quienes le miraron.

-Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha, y él es mi hermano menor, Izuna Uchiha- habló el mayor, mirando al ojiazul, quien les sonrió un poco.

-Es un gusto jóvenes Uchiha, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, y él es mi alumno Kakashi Hatake- dijo Minato, sonriéndoles a los jóvenes.

-Hola, mucho gusto- saludó el peliplata, con una pequeña sonrisa bajo la bufanda que cubría hasta su nariz.

-El gusto es nuestro, y… Puedo preguntar… ¿De qué es su alumno Kakashi?- preguntó curiosamente Izuna, recibiendo la mirada de los hombres.

-Minato-sensei me enseña muchas cosas, pues en el pueblo donde vivimos no hay maestros, así que él me enseña prácticamente todo- respondió el Hatake, sonriendo levemente bajo la bufanda.

-Comprendo- sonrió el menor Uchiha mientras seguía su camino.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacen dos jóvenes vagando solos en el bosque?- preguntó ahora Minato, mirando de reojo a los chicos, obteniendo sus negras miradas.

-Tuvimos un pequeño accidente en el mar, el cual nos llevó al muelle del norte, y de allí seguimos hacia acá, queremos regresar a casa, eso es todo- respondió Madara, tratando de ocultar la muerte de sus padres y lo demás, ya que no le gustaba causar lastimas.

-Ah, comprendo. ¿Pero qué hacían ustedes en el mar?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

El Uchiha mayor estaba pensando en una excusa que decir, pero…

Izuna suspiro, para luego levantar su mirada, la cual había ido al suelo a la segunda pregunta del mayor.

-Estábamos en un barco comerciante con nuestros padres, pero hubo un accidente… que provoco el hundimiento del barco. Nuestros padres murieron junto con el resto de la tripulación, y por eso quedamos sin dinero ni método para volver a casa, así que solo nos quedó volver atravesando el bosque- habló el azabache, sintiendo como las sorprendidas miradas de Kakashi y Minato se posaban sobre él y su hermano.

-Oh, sentimos mucho sus pérdidas, de verdad lo lamentamos- habló con compasión el Namikaze.

-No se preocupen- habló calmadamente Madara, viendo como frente de ellos se encontraban unas puertas grandes de madera.

-Hemos llegado- habló Kakashi, mientras tocaba una puerta, dando un suspiro ya con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién es?- se escuchó la voz de un centinela detrás de las enormes puertas.

-Somos nosotros, abre la puerta- ordenó Minato, a lo que un hombre abrió las puertas.

-Entren rápido que ya es… tarde- habló un hombre castaño, quien se sorprendió un poco al ver a los otros dos jóvenes.

Los cuatro hombres entraron al pueblo. Los hermanos notando la mirada extrañada y desconfiada del centinela, así como las de otras personas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó desconfiado el castaño al Namikaze.

-Son viajeros que pasaran la noche aquí. Ya no te preocupes Genma, el cachorro está cómodo con ellos, no pueden ser nada malo- habló tranquilamente el rubio, mirando con cierta mirada extraña al castaño, quien asintió, comprendiendo.

-Bien, son bienvenidos al pueblo- habló un poco más serenamente Genma.

-Claro- dijo Madara un poco desconfiado, pues la actitud de la poca gente de allí se le hacía por demás… extraña.

Una extraña mujer de alrededor de 50 años, con largos cabellos lacios rubios y ojos color miel, se acercaba a las puertas, mirando fría y con desdén a todos.

-Ustedes emiten una vibra extraña, ocultan algo. No son de confianza- sentenció aquella mujer, dirigiéndose a los hermanos Uchiha, quienes la miraron extrañados, y en el caso del menor… un poco nervioso.

-Vamos Tsunade, no digas esas cosas- habló Minato con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer miró al rubio con mayor desdén, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tampoco confío en ti, no comprendo cómo es que el pueblo te tiene fe ciega, tanto como para que seas el líder, no lo entiendo- dijo molesta la mujer, mientras daba vuelta y se iba por donde llegó, no sin antes enviarle una fría y desconfiada mirada a los jóvenes hermanos.

-Ignórenla, es Tsunade Senju, nuestra pastora. Cree que sabe todo de todos, pero está un poco loca- habló con una pequeña sonrisa el Namikaze, mirando a los jóvenes Uchiha.

Izuna estaba un poco nervioso, aunque lo ocultaba lo mejor que podía, mientras que Madara miraba inmutable al rubio.

-¿Así que eres el líder?- preguntó el Uchiha mayor al líder, quien le miró.

-Sí, soy quien dirige este pueblo- respondió el ojiazul, pero un ruido interrumpió la plática…:

Un fuerte aullido se escuchó, el cual provoco que el perro miel que aún estaba allí, chillara y saliera huyendo hacia adentro de una casa. El aullido se repitió, pero esta vez acompañado de otros más, los cuales le hacían un terrorífico coro que retumbaba por todo el pueblo, erizando la piel de todos allí.

-¿Q…que es eso?- preguntó un poco temeroso Izuna, mientras se apegaba un poco a su hermano, quien pasó su brazo por la espalda baja de su otouto y le puso una mano en la cintura, en un pequeño abrazo protector.

-No es nada. Vamos a cenar- dijo con una sonrisa Minato, mientras miraba a Genma y le hacía una señal con la mirada, para luego caminar hacia adentro del pueblo, dirigiéndose a una casa un poco grande y cercana a las puertas, siendo seguido de Kakashi y de los hermanos.

Otras dos personas más llegaron a las puertas del pueblo, con armas preparadas y estando alertas de cualquier situación.

···

···*···

···

-Está será su habitación, les daremos un momento para que descansen. Bajen a cenar en 10 minutos- habló Minato mientras salía de la pequeña habitación que les había dado a los hermanos, quienes asintieron.

El rubio se fue luego de eso, dejando a los jóvenes solos…

-¿No crees que ocultan algo?- preguntó extrañado Izuna, mientras se deshacía de la capa que traían, quedándose con una chamarra un poco más ligera.

-Es lo más seguro, pero mañana en la mañana eso ya no nos interesara- respondió tranquilamente Madara, quitándose también la capa, dejándola en la cama.

-Bueno, como digas hermano- dijo el azabache mientras se bajaba el cierre de la chamarra, dejando a la vista una camisa azul marina que estaba desabotonada un poco del pecho y que dejaba ver una playera de red debajo de ella; luego de esto, Izuna se recostó un momento boca arriba en la cama, admirando el techo algo pensativo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto? Oh no, tengo un muy mal presentimiento" pensó el Uchiha menor, sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho.

-¿Sabes que te ves muy provocativo así?- preguntó el pelinegro, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con seguro y veía seductoramente al menor, quien le miró con un notable sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

-Madara… no ahora, hay que bajar a cenar- dijo Izuna, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, desviando su apenada mirada.

El mayor sonrió un poco más, caminando hasta llegar a la cama y sentándose en la orilla de esta al lado de su hermanito, acercando un poco su rostro a su cuello.

-Está bien, como quieras- dijo sensualmente el Uchiha mayor al oído del menor, depositando después un beso en su cuello, haciéndole que se sonrojara más.

-Ya basta aniki- dijo en voz suave el azabache, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, aunado a un calor en su vientre que descendió hasta su intimidad, provocándole cosquilleos excitantes.

-Ejem… bajemos ya a cenar- dijo Izuna, levantándose de la cama y yendo a la puerta, quitando el seguro, provocando una pequeña risa en el mayor, quien también se levantó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación tras su hermano.

Los Uchiha caminaron por un pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala, pero en su camino escucharon de nuevo un aullido, cosa que hizo que por segunda vez el menor se apegara al mayor, lo cual le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Madara, quien dé nuevo pasó su mano por la cintura de su otouto, abrazándolo un poco, dándole protección y cariño, ante lo cual el azabache se sonrojo un poco mientras continuaba su camino. El pasillo terminó y llegaron unas escaleras, las cuales bajaron, para dar vuelta a la izquierda y encontrar el comedor con todo ya listo.

-Decidieron bajar rápido- habló con una tenue sonrisa Minato, quien ya estaba sentado a la mesa.

-Sí, queremos cenar para irnos a dormir. Estamos muy cansados- habló amablemente Izuna, mientras se sentaba a la mesa, seguido de su hermano.

El rubio sonrió, mientras veía llegar a Kakashi, quien caminaba rápidamente con cierto temor, pues atrás de él se encontraba Tsunade.

-Buenas noches- saludó el Hatake antes de sentarse, mientras la mujer tomaba su lugar en silencio.

-La pastora cena cada noche conmigo al igual que Kakashi- informó Minato, mientras acomodaba su servilleta.

Los Uchiha solo asintieron mientras acomodaban sus servilletas, escuchando otro aullido desgarrador que los congelaba.

Izuna sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el ruido, por lo que sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de no asustarse, fue allí cuando notó la pintura de una mujer en la pared, una mujer pelirroja cargando a un pequeño niño rubio de unos 6 años. La imagen se le hizo interesante al menor Uchiha por lo que se quedó observando la pintura.

Un joven albino salió de la cocina y puso unas flores en la mesa, mientras su hermano gemelo ponía unas flores en un mueble que estaba frente a la pintura.

El Namikaze notó la atención que el joven azabache tenía en la pintura, así que sonrió un poco nostálgico.

-¿Son hermosos no?- preguntó el ojiazul al menor de los Uchiha, quien le miró.

-Si- aceptó Izuna, mirando al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa pero con curiosidad.

-Son, o… eran mi familia- dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa triste, pero sus palabras sorprendieron y extrañaron a los hermanos Uchiha.

-¿Eran?- preguntó Madara.

-Sí, ellos… murieron- respondió el ojiazul con una mirada entre triste y nostálgica, pero Izuna pudo notar que en esa mirada también había culpa y tal vez remordimiento, lo cual le extraño, y le extraño aún más que Kakashi mirara discretamente con culpa a su maestro, para luego desviar su mirada a otro lado.

"Sé que tal vez no debo, pero…" pensó el azabache, mientras reunía un poco de valor.

-¿Cómo murieron?- preguntó lo más suave que pudo Izuna a Minato, quien le miró.

-Izuna- reprendió en voz baja Madara, mirando reprochante a su hermanito.

-Déjalo, —dijo tranquilamente— ellos tuvieron un accidente en el bosque mientras iban por provisiones junto con un grupo- respondió nostálgicamente el rubio, mientras que por su lado, los jóvenes que ponían las flores bajaron la mirada y se quedaban un tanto paralizados.

-Sakon, Ukon… Retírense por favor- pidió amablemente Minato, a lo que los jóvenes sirvientes asintieron con cierto temor y salieron de la casa, cosa que extraño más a los morenos.

-Sentimos su perdida- dijo amablemente Madara.

-Gracias- agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-¿Hace cuánto pasó?- preguntó de nuevo el menor Uchiha, ganándose otra reprochante mirada por parte de su hermano.

-Fue hace tres meses- respondió el ojiazul, mientras comía un poco de sopa.

-¿Y qué clase de accidente fue?- insistió Izuna con interés.

-¡Basta!- alzó la voz Madara, callando a su hermano quien le vio triste.

-Discúlpelo por favor- pidió el pelinegro, apenado de la conducta tan… metiche de su hermano menor.

-No se preocupen, y murieron cuando la carreta se volcó de vuelta al pueblo- respondió Minato con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-Ellos se lo buscaron- sentenció fríamente de repente Tsunade, obteniendo la atención de todos.

-Tú lo buscaste Minato. Esa mujer… sabes bien que las pelirrojas están malditas y que sus cabellos llevan ese color porque son salidas del infierno- habló la pastora, haciendo que el Namikaze rodara los ojos.

-Basta, no quiero volver a escuchar eso- habló cortante el ojiazul.

Todos los presentes miraron a la mujer como si estuviera loca, y es que no era para menos.

-¡Sabes bien que tu mujer trajo la maldición aquí! Hasta el día en que ella salió de aquí… no había pasado nada malo ¡Pero salió del pueblo, y trajo a sus mascotas infernales que ahora nos destruyen!- habló en voz más alta la rubia, haciendo que Minato se pusiera de pie bruscamente.

-¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! Kushina no provocó nada, así que ya basta. Además esas son tonterías; las pelirrojas no provocan nada, deje sus ideas antiguas- habló el Namikaze visiblemente molesto, viendo que la mujer se levantaba también bruscamente de su lugar.

-Nunca has sabido manejar este pueblo. Siempre has sido un tonto al escoger; lo fuiste en el pasado al escoger a esa mujer, y lo eres ahora al dejar que esos dos se queden aquí, porque lo veo… Ellos traerán la destrucción- habló la mujer, mirando con recriminación a Minato y luego posando su mirada en los jóvenes Uchiha.

Madara miró fríamente a la Senju con notable creciente odio en sus negros ojos, mientras que Izuna solo desviaba su mirada, pues sentía que la mujer podía ver atravez de su alma, que podía saber sus secretos con solo mirarle y eso le ponía demasiado nervioso.

-Pastora… retírese por favor- pidió Minato, controlándose lo más posible, recibiendo una mirada asesina y con desdén por parte de la rubia, así que después de mirar fríamente a los Uchiha, se retiró de la casa.

El azabache suspiro silenciosamente, notando que Kakashi miraba al suelo y que no había levantado su mirada desde que él había comenzado la conversación acerca de la mujer del Namikaze, cosa que sin duda, extraño al menor de los morenos.

-Les pido disculpas. A veces esa mujer se sobre pasa- habló ya más calmado el ojiazul, mientras volvía a sentarse.

Madara miró a su hermano, con una cara que claramente quería decir…: Tenías que estar preguntando. Izuna suspiro de nuevo, mirando al líder del pueblo.

-Lo siento, si yo no hubiera preguntado…- se disculpó apenado el menor de los hermanos, obteniendo la azul mirada sobre él.

-No te preocupes. De verdad no hay problema- dijo tranquilamente el rubio, mientras continuaba comiendo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, mientras el menor Uchiha reflexionaba las palabras de aquella mujer, cayendo en cuenta de algo…

-¿De que hablaba la pastora?- preguntó Izuna, a lo que su hermano rodó los ojos.

-Y no entiendes- murmuró molesto Madara, mirando reprochante a su hermano, quien agachó un poco la mirada, pero es que había veces en que su curiosidad podía más que él, sobre todo cuando tenía malos presentimientos como ahora.

-De nada en especial, está un poco loca es todo- respondió parsimoniosamente Minato, mientras terminaba de cenar.

Un desgarrador aullido se escuchó de nuevo, solo que este se escuchaba mucho más cerca que los demás, y seguido de este se oyeron varios más. Aullidos huecos y fríos, tan gélidos como lo eran esas mismas noches de invierno.

Los sonidos congelaron a Izuna, pues cada vez que los escuchaba, su mal presentimiento se agrandaba e instalaba en su pecho.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir- habló tranquilamente el ojiazul, mientras se ponía de pie, siendo imitado por los demás.

-Que descansen- dijo Minato, pero fue detenido por el ojinegro menor.

-¿Puedo saber cómo se llamaba su hijo?- preguntó Izuna, a lo que Madara le pellizco el brazo, obteniendo una pequeña queja por parte del menor.

Minato sonrió de nuevo con nostalgia y tristeza, pero también con culpa y remordimiento según Izuna.

-Se llamaba Naruto, y tenía 8 años; —respondió— bien que tengan buena noche- agregó después el rubio, para luego salir del comedor, seguido de su alumno.

-Que duerman bien- se escuchó la voz del peliplata, quien se retiró caminando tras su maestro.

-Igualmente- respondió distraídamente el azabache, pues su mente estaba divagando un poco, o por lo menos hasta que sintió otro pellizco por parte de Madara.

-¡Itai! Ya basta- dijo adolorido Izuna, sobándose el brazo, viendo como su hermano estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente el menor, haciendo que Madara rodara los ojos y lo tomara del brazo, llevándolo de vuelta a la habitación.

·.·

Madara entró a la habitación aun jalando a su hermano, para después empujar a Izuna sobre la cama, y regresar un poco a cerrar la puerta con llave, dando vuelta y mirando serio y reprochante a su otouto.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Izuna? ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar preguntando esas cosas?- regañó el pelinegro, viendo como el menor suspiraba sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-No sé, es que… presentí algo. Nos están ocultando algo importante aniki- respondió el azabache, mirando el suelo, sintiendo como su hermano se sentaba a su lado.

-Izuna, eso ya no importara mañana porque nos iremos de aquí- habló más tranquilo el pelinegro, poniendo su mano en la espalda de su hermano.

Un suspiro por parte del ojinegro menor se escuchó.

-Creo que tienes razón- habló resignadamente Izuna, mientras levantaba su mirada y se encontraba con la de su hermano.

El mayor acarició la mejilla de su hermanito, para luego unir sus labios en un cálido beso, mientras su mano que estaba en la espalda del menor bajaba un poco y le acariciaba un costado del azabache, haciéndole temblar levemente.

-Aniki… no podemos hacerlo aquí- habló avergonzado Izuna, una vez que el beso terminó.

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó juguetonamente el pelinegro, mientras recostaba a su hermano y se ponía sobre él.

-Porque… Pueden descubrirnos… y… y…- el azabache solo encontró un argumento, el cual realmente sí era bueno, pero poco le importo a Madara ya que le siguió acariciando él costado.

-Te necesito Izuna, ¿acaso tú no me necesitas a mí?- habló el mayor, obteniendo total atención de su hermano y amante.

-Por supuesto que te necesito, pero… comprende que me da… vergüenza hacer el amor aquí- respondió apenado el Uchiha menor, a lo que el mayor sonrió.

-Tan inocente como siempre- habló cálidamente el ojinegro mayor, mientras comenzaba a besar a su hermano en los labios, beso muy bien correspondido.

El menor estaba apenado de hacer eso en aquel lugar, pero él sabía que necesitaba sentir la piel de Madara, sus besos y caricias. Necesitaba a su hermano haciéndole el amor, fue por eso que Izuna cedió a su necesidad, dejando que su aniki continuara.

Madara le quitó lentamente la ropa a Izuna, comenzando con la chamarra que llevaba, desabrochándosela mientras le besaba el cuello, quitándola seguida de la camisa azul, lanzando ambas prendas al suelo, acariciando sus costados por sobre la playera de red, mientras le seguía devorando el cuello, sintiendo al menor temblar bajo sus besos y caricias.

Izuna hizo lo mismo con su hermano, comenzó a desnudarle, quitándole una chamarra igual a la que él llevaba, lanzándola lejos, acariciándole por debajo de la playera negra que su hermano tenía, pasando sus manos por la cálida espalda del mayor, llevando una mano a su pecho y acariciándolo, disfrutando de los besos de su amante en su cuello.

-Aah…Madara…- gimió el menor cuando sintió una mano de su hermano jugando debajo de su playera con uno de sus pezones, pellizcándolo y jalándolo un poco fuerte.

-Mm…Izu…- dijo con excitación el Uchiha mayor al sentir como su hermanito había comenzado a jugar con sus pezones así como él lo hacía.

La ropa terminó por desaparecer completamente de los jóvenes cuerpos de los hermanos, quedando desnudos y expuestos con solo el amuleto en sus cuellos, temblando a causa de la excitación y deseo que sentían.

El pelinegro deslizo su mano hasta la erección del menor, comenzando a acariciarla suavemente, obteniendo gemidos ahogados por parte del azabache.

-Aaah…aniki…mmm…así…- gimió sonrojado Izuna, mientras su mano descendía por el estómago de su hermano, llegando a la erección ajena, comenzando a masturbar delicadamente al mayor, obteniendo unos cuantos gruñidos por parte de su aniki, sonriendo al escucharlo, gimiendo el también sin poder evitarlo.

Ambos Uchiha gemían y se removían de placer, ahogando un poco sus gemidos en la boca del otro al besarse con hambre y necesidad.

Los dedos del pelinegro descendieron hasta llegar a la entrada del menor. Un dedo fue introducido con cuidado, provocando un escalofrío en el azabache. El dedo comenzó a moverse circularmente, para luego ser acompañado de otros dedos más; los tres dedos se movían en círculos, a la vez que entraban y salían del interior del menor, quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no gemir muy fuerte, jadeando solamente mientras movía sus caderas contra los dedos de su hermano, cerrando sus ojos al sentir esas olas de placer recorrerle.

-Mmm…hermano…aaah…sabes…que…ya no…mmm… necesito preparación- habló entre controlados gemidos Izuna, abriendo un poco sus ojos, viendo unos cuantos rasgos de placer en el rostro de su hermano, pues seguía masturbándole solo que un poco más rápido.

-Aaah… Aun así…mm…no quiero lastimarte…aaah- habló el mayor, dejando escapar unos cuantos gemidos de sus labios, mirando con deseo al menor.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios del azabache al escuchar lo dicho por su hermano.

-Jamás…me lastimarías…mmm…mi…aah…mi cuerpo está… acostumbrado...a ti…mmm…aniki- habló entre suaves gemidos Izuna, mirando con cariño a su hermano quien le vió de igual manera.

Los dígitos del mayor salieron del cuerpo de su hermano, mientras le miraba pidiendo permiso, viendo al menor asentir, a lo que se acomodó entre sus piernas, por lo que Izuna dejó de masturbarlo, mientras le dedicaba una apenada pero cálida mirada, aunada a una pequeña sonrisa, llevando su mano a su boca y lamiendo un poco sus dedos que estaban mojados con pre-semen de su novio, acción que le causó una punzada de excitación fuerte a Madara, por lo que comenzó a introducir su erección con necesidad en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Mmm…otouto…aaah…tu cuerpo…es tan… delicioso…aah me encanta estar…dentro de ti- habló ronca y excitadamente Madara, mientras su miembro entraba por completo en el cuerpo del menor, haciéndole soltar un jadeo.

-Aaah…mmmg… y a mi…me encanta recibirte…aaah…niisan…mmm- respondió placentera y felizmente Izuna, mientras movía sus caderas, dando señal a su hermano, quien de inmediato comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del azabache, quien arqueaba su espalda de placer, provocando que su caliente pecho quedara siempre pegado con el de su hermano, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía el mayor, y viceversa, Madara sentía como su cálida piel chocaba con la ardiente piel de su hermanito.

Gemidos iban y venían en la habitación, gemidos que trataban de ser controlados, aunque lo único que los hermanos podían hacer para acallarlos, era besarse con vehemencia y hambre, ahogando así sus gemidos en la boca del otro.

El vaivén de caderas fue aumentando hasta llegar a un ritmo fuerte y veloz, el menor sintiendo como los testículos de su hermano golpeaban su trasero, y el mayor sintiendo su pelvis chocar con el duro miembro de su hermanito, por lo que sonrió levemente, pellizcando un poco más los pezones de su otouto, para luego descender su mano hasta llegar a la erección del azabache, apretándola y recorriéndola con rapidez, causando que el menor le besara con más hambre, pues Izuna sentía que si sus labios se separaban de los de su hermano, terminaría gritando enloquecedoramente.

-No…aah resisto…mmm…- habló Izuna mientras volvía a besar a su hermano, ahogando lo más posible sus gemidos, cosa que Madara también trataba de hacer.

-Yo…tampoco…mmm…aaah…- respondió entre gemidos el mayor, para luego besar con pasión y necesidad a su otouto, quien le correspondió igual.

Izuna gimió ahogadamente en la boca de su hermano, a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba, sintiendo un arrasador orgasmo cruzar todo su cuerpo, tensándolo y calentándolo de sobre manera, provocando que sus paredes internas se estrecharan bastante, apretando aún más el miembro dentro de él, haciendo que su hermano alcanzara un fuerte orgasmo a la embestida siguiente.

El menor se corrió entre ambos vientres, dejando sentir su cálida semilla también en parte de la mano de su aniki, mientras que Madara derramó su semen en el interior del menor, quien sonrió un poco entre jadeos, disfrutando de esa cálida sensación que tanto le gustaba: tener la semilla de su hermano en su interior.

-Te amo, niisan- susurró suave Izuna un poco cansado y adormilado.

-Y yo a ti, otouto- correspondió Madara, mientras salía del interior del cuerpo del azabache, y se recostaba a su lado, comiendo el poco semen que había en su mano, bajo la entrecerrada mirada de su hermanito, quien se sonrojó mientras se acomodaba mejor y abrazaba al mayor, a lo que este sonrió, jalando las cobijas y tapando ambos cuerpos con ellas.

El menor sonrió con los ojos cerrados al sentir a su hermano tapándole con las cobijas, seguido de que le abrazaba con cariño. Luego de esto, los jóvenes hermanos y amantes se quedaron dormidos…

···

···Unas horas más tarde···

···

Madara despertó al escuchar un aullido, un poco más débil que los que había escuchado con anterioridad, pero había algo que atrajo la atención del Uchiha mayor, y esto fue el hecho de que el aullido se escuchó adentro de la casa, como en una especie de eco.

El pelinegro se movió con cuidado, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras veía el rostro de su hermano, para luego tomar su ropa y medio vestirse, poniéndose solo bóxer, un pantalón y su playera negra, junto con el amuleto que había tenido durante toda la noche. Y después de vestirse, el ojinegro salió de la habitación, viendo el oscuro pasillo apenas iluminado por la luz de una ventana.

Realmente el escenario se tornó tétrico, pues era un pasillo hecho de madera negra, aparte de ser un lugar ya algo viejo y maltratado, causando que algunos pasos del Uchiha rechinaran en la vieja madera, cosa que realmente no le importaba al moreno. Madara siguió caminando hasta que llegó al final del pasillo, fue allí cuando se escuchó el ruido de unos golpes bajo la casa, cosa que extraño más al ojinegro, por lo que bajó las escaleras, y cruzó el comedor ya que se veía una puerta del otro lado, puerta que había notado antes durante la cena pero no le había dado importancia, hasta ahora.

La puerta fue abierta con lentitud por el moreno, mientras miraba adentro con cuidado, observando un pasillo con otras habitaciones, y al final del pasillo se podían apreciar otras escaleras. El Uchiha cruzó la puerta y siguió caminando con rumbo a los escalones, oyendo una especie de gruñido seguido de un fuerte golpe, lo cual le causó escalofríos mientras bajaba los últimos escalones, notando que a unos 6 metros a la izquierda se encontraba una puerta.

Madara sintió otro escalofrío recorrerle, pero caminó hacia aquella puerta.

"¿Qué ocultan?" pensó el ojinegro con desconfianza mientras llegaba a la puerta, viendo un candado cerrado pero con la llave dentro, por lo que el ojinegro giró la llave, abriendo el candado, para luego abrir lentamente la puerta y asomándose adentro, viendo un cuarto…: vacío, cosa que extraño y sorprendió a Madara.

"¿Pero qué…?" pensó sorprendido el moreno dando un paso adentro del cuarto.

Un gruñido detrás de la puerta abierta se escuchó, cosa que causo otro escalofrío al Uchiha, mientras volteaba a ver la puerta abierta que estaba a su lado.

La puerta fue empujada haciendo que Madara cayera al suelo, y enseguida una especie de niño con la figura de un animal le atacó…

·.·

Izuna despertó de golpe al sentir un dolor en su pecho. De nuevo ese mal presentimiento apareció, por lo que el azabache volteó a su lado, dándose cuenta de que su hermano no estaba allí.

-¿Madara?- preguntó atemorizado el ojinegro, y al darse de cuenta de que su hermano no estaba en la habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, poniéndose rápidamente su ropa, sonrojándose por el hecho de que de su trasero escurría él semen de su hermano.

Ya estaba listo, o medio arreglado más bien, pero eso le bastaba para ir a buscar a su hermano, pero justo cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, su hermano entró a la habitación.

-Que bien que ya estés vestido- habló el pelinegro al ver a su hermano despierto y relativamente arreglado.

-Madara, eh… ¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde estabas?- preguntó preocupado Izuna, mientras tomaba unos fósforos para encender una lámpara que estaba en el mueble de noche.

El mayor por su lado, se sujetaba el hombro derecho con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba la capa que traía y se la ponía.

-Porque nos vamos de aquí- respondió el pelinegro, sintiendo como la habitación era iluminada por la recién encendida lámpara.

El azabache miró a su hermano, notando que había sangre en la playera del mayor, por lo que se acercó a él bastante preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Izuna mientras revisaba a su hermano.

-Un niño, un animal… no sé qué era, me atacó- respondió Madara haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando su hermanito comenzó a revisarlo.

-Quítate la playera- dijo el Uchiha menor, viendo preocupado al mayor.

-Estoy bien, pero esa cosa esta suelta en la casa. Lo que debemos hacer… es irnos- habló el pelinegro, mientras acababa de ponerse su capa.

-Está bien, como digas- aceptó preocupadamente el azabache mientras tomaba su capa y se la ponía rápidamente.

·.·

Los hermanos salieron de la casa, caminando lo más rápido que podían hacia las puertas del pueblo, pero al llegar allí se encontraron con tres centinelas, entre ellos el castaño que habían conocido el día anterior.

-¿A dónde creen que van jóvenes?- preguntó Genma a los hermanos, mirándolos con seriedad.

Madara miró al centinela, temblando levemente, pues comenzaba a sentirse mal.

-Nos tenemos que ir- respondió Izuna, sosteniendo a su hermano, pues notaba que el mayor comenzaba a perder fuerzas.

-No pueden salir de aquí, ya no. Ahora vuelvan a la casa- respondió cortante el castaño, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Madara.

-No tienen derecho de retenernos aquí- habló molesto el pelinegro, sintiendo como se mareaba cada vez más.

-Nosotros no detenemos a nadie- habló otro hombre, acercándose a los otros tres.

Los hermanos miraron a ese hombre que se acercaba…

Aquel hombre lucía una que otra cicatriz en la cara, y llevaba una pañoleta negra amarrada en la cabeza.

-Los detienen ellos- siguió hablando el hombre, señalando el otro lado de las puertas, es decir… el bosque.

-Basta Ibiki, cállate- silenció Genma, mirando molesto al otro hombre, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Me puedes callar a mí, pero no a ellos- respondió Ibiki con una leve sonrisa.

Y en seguida se escucharon de nuevo los aullidos, solo que se escucharon cerca, demasiado.

Los centinelas que observaban de las partes altas prepararon sus armas apuntando hacia afuera, y disparando, para extrañez y sorpresa de los hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa haya afuera?- preguntó Minato saliendo de la casa y corriendo hacia las puertas.

-Están aquí- gritó uno de los centinelas que estaba en la parte alta de las puertas.

"Rayos" pensó el rubio.

-Ustedes preparen sus armas —dijo a Ibiki y a Genma— y ustedes vuelvan a su habitación- ordenó el Namikaze a los hermanos, quienes asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, pero al ir de regreso, el mayor iba tropezando, sintiendo que su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas, por lo que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

El menor también se puso de rodillas, pasando su brazo por la espalda baja de su hermano, sujetándole del costado, mientras pasaba el brazo del mayor por atrás de su cuello, tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Vamos aniki- susurró preocupado el azabache, mirando confundido a su hermano.

Minato vió la escena de los hermanos, extrañado de ver así al mayor de los Uchiha.

-¿Lo ves Minato? ¡Esas bestias del infierno nunca se habían acercado al pueblo, pero ahora lo han hecho por qué esos dos están aquí! ¡Tú solo traes desgracias a este pueblo, iniciando con tu esposa infernal, y terminando con esos dos seres de la oscuridad!- gritó Tsunade mirando fríamente al ojiazul, quien le vió molesto.

-¡Ya basta de sus tonterías! Y si quiere seguir viviendo en este pueblo, más le vale callar- ordenó el Namikaze, caminando hacia los hermanos.

La mujer refunfuño indignada de la manera en que le habló el líder, pero no le quedó otra opción más que callar y ver como pasaban las cosas, rezando porque todo estuviera bien.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó el ojiazul a los hermanos Uchiha, quienes le miraron aun en el suelo.

El pelinegro junto todas sus energías y se puso de pie, siendo imitado por el azabache.

-Sí, solo… No es nada, volveremos a nuestra habitación- habló tranquilamente Madara, extrañando a su hermano.

-Bien, vayan y no salgan- dijo con seriedad Minato, mientras regresaba a las puertas, en donde se escuchaban disparos.

Los hermanos caminaron hasta la casa, y una vez cruzaron la puerta, el Uchiha mayor estuvo a punto de volver a caer, pero Izuna le ayudó a mantenerse en pie, logrando con esfuerzos llegar a la habitación.

El ojinegro menor recostó a su hermano mientras le quitaba la ropa, revisando su herida, la cual comenzaba a cicatrizar para su sorpresa, confusión y extrañez.

-Es una mordida, pero ya está cicatrizando. Madara esto no está bien, le diré a Minato- habló preocupado Izuna, estando por salir de la habitación, pero siendo detenido por el mayor que le tomó del brazo.

-No. No podemos decirle nada- habló agitadamente el mayor, a lo que su hermano le miró.

-¿Pero porque no?- interrogó preocupado el azabache, mientras revisaba la temperatura de su hermano, siendo ya soltado por este.

-Porque sea lo que sea que me haya atacado, estaba en esta casa, encerrado en una habitación del sótano, lo que quiere decir que Minato es quien le tenía encerrado. Por eso no podemos decirle nada- contestó Madara, viendo a su hermano, quien le miraba preocupado.

-Pero… pero… ¿Por qué Minato tendría encerrado a un animal o persona?- preguntó extrañado el ojinegro menor.

-No lo sé- respondió un poco adormilado el mayor, cerrando sus ojos un momento, pasando por su mente una imagen, a lo que abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Izuna al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-Naruto- respondió el mayor, a lo que el Uchiha menor se sorprendió.

-Pero Naruto está muerto- susurró el menor, más para sí que para su hermano.

Solo hicieron falta algunos segundos para que Madara tuviera una teoría…

-¿Y si…? —habló haciendo una pausa, ganando la atención del azabache— La pastora dijo que la esposa de Minato trajo a sus mascotas infernales, y según Minato, su esposa murió en un `accidente´ al `igual´ que su hijo, pero…- el mayor no acabó de hablar, pues Izuna ya había comprendido.

-Pero… ¿y si Naruto no murió? ¿Y si la pastora se refería con `mascotas infernales´ a esas criaturas? Entonces esos animales atacaron a Kushina y a Naruto, pero ahora… Si Naruto sobrevivió… ¿Por qué todos piensan que está muerto y porque Minato lo encerró?- habló el azabache, pensando en una respuesta.

-Lo más importante es: ¿Por qué se convirtió en una bestia?- preguntó Madara, sintiendo adormecido su cuerpo.

"Sabía que estaban ocultando algo" pensó molesto el Uchiha menor, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Puedes decir `Te lo dije´- dijo adormilado el pelinegro, al ver el rostro de su hermanito y leer sus pensamientos.

El menor se sorprendió un poco, para luego sonreír levemente.

-Olvidemos eso, aniki. Ahora… descansa- habló suavemente Izuna, mientras tapaba un poco a su hermano, quien sonrió un poco, para luego caer dormido.

"Ya decía yo que aquí ocultaban algo importante" pensó el menor mientras salía de la habitación y cruzaba el pasillo, yendo al baño, colocando agua en una pequeña olla y tomando un pequeño pedazo de tela, dejándolo caer dentro del agua de la olla.

"No sé qué va a pasar ahora, sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento" pensó el azabache mientras regresaba a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él.

"Espero que te pongas bien hermano" pensó preocupado Izuna mientras limpiaba la herida de su hermano con cuidado y le ponía tela húmeda en su frente a Madara, debido a que le comenzaba a subir la fiebre.

···

···*···

···

Las horas pasaban y se escuchaban disparos y bastante alboroto afuera de la casa, mientras que Izuna cuidaba de su hermano con preocupación, viendo las puertas del pueblo por la ventana, ya que la casa estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada como para ver qué pasaba. Y debido a que Izuna estaba en la ventana fue que pudo ver cómo una horrible bestia había logrado entrar al pueblo, y dicha bestia atacaba a un hombre el cual cayó al suelo con el animal sobre él, mordiéndole un brazo.

Minato le disparó a la bestia, matándola pero al acercarse a aquel hombre, notó que seguía vivo.

-A…ayuda- suplicó aquel herido, mirando al rubio.

-Sabes lo que debes hacer- habló fríamente Ibiki.

El Namikaze dudó un momento, mirando con compasión al hombre lastimado.

-¡Mátalo! ¡Sabes bien lo que sucederá! ¡Se transformara por qué lo mordieron!- gritó una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

El ojiazul levantó el arma que llevaba y le disparó al hombre, matándolo, para sorpresa de Izuna.

"¿¡Se transformará por qué lo mordieron!? ¿De qué hablan?" pensó sorprendido el azabache, mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano y veía la herida en su hombro.

"Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando" pensó un poco temeroso el Uchiha menor, caminando y sentándose al lado de su amante y hermano.

···

···.···

···

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales Minato decidió ir a ver a los hermanos.

"Me preguntó que les pasara a esos dos. Presiento que se traen algo" pensó extrañado el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la casa, viendo de reojo como los demás se hacían cargo de la bestia muerta así como de aquella persona que él había sacrificado.

···

···.···

···

El Uchiha mayor comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente adormecido, por lo que se removió un poco.

-¡No te muevas!- habló fuerte Izuna, deteniendo los movimientos de su hermano al ponerle una mano en el otro hombro, recibiendo una mirada extrañada por parte del mayor.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me mueva?- preguntó con extrañez el pelinegro.

La mirada del menor de los hermanos se tornó seria y preocupada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa, otouto?- preguntó el mayor, extrañado de la conducta de su hermano.

-Has… perdido mucha sangre- respondió Izuna, y es que a pesar de que la herida cicatrizaba velozmente, en la ultima hora la herida produjo mucha sangre, tanta que el menor casi sale a pedirle ayuda al líder Namikaze, pero no lo hizo por la sospecha que él y su hermano tenían.

Madara miró su herida, notando que estaba vendada y limpia de sangre debido a los cuidados de su hermano, pero no así las sabanas que tenían algunas manchas de sangre.

-No te preocupes tanto- dijo Madara, con una desesperante tranquilidad según Izuna.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Si tú eres todo lo que tengo, eres mi hermano… y el amor de mi vida- habló con cierto desespero el azabache, pues la tranquilidad de su hermano le hacía sentirse sin paciencia, sobre todo después de que escuchó lo que dijeron afuera y después de ver a ese animal que Minato mató.

El pelinegro sonrió para luego acariciar la mejilla de su otouto, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Te amo hermano, y te juro que por ti no dejaré que me pase nada malo- dijo cariñosamente el mayor, a lo que el azabache sonrió sonrojado para luego acercar su rostro al de su hermano y besarlo en los labios, dándose un cálido y tierno beso que reflejaba todo el amor que se tenían ambos.

El ojinegro menor le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano, una vez que el beso terminó, sonrisa correspondida por el mayor.

**Toc-Toc -Toc**

La puerta sonó, llamando la atención de los Uchiha.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Izuna.

-Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?- respondió Minato al otro lado de la puerta.

-Permíteme- respondió el azabache mientras veía a su hermano, quien se levantó un poco y se colocó la chamarra ligera que tenía, ocultando el vendaje y tapando las manchas en la sabana con una almohada, mientras que el menor tomó la playera manchada de sangre de su aniki y la lanzó bajo la cama, ocultándola.

-Puedes pasar- permitió Madara mientras se sentaba en la cama, fingiendo tranquilidad.

El rubio entró a la habitación, observando a los jóvenes hermanos, escrutándolos levemente con la mirada.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa el Namikaze.

-Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro, mirando al hombre.

-¿Seguros? Es que no te veías bien en la madrugada Madara- habló el ojiazul, mirando un tanto preocupado al mayor de los hermanos.

-No se preocupe demasiado, solo fue cansancio, es todo- respondió naturalmente el mayor de los ojinegros.

-Qué bueno, aunque me cuestiono porque querían irse. ¿Qué mala cara vieron?- bromeó el rubio.

"La de su NO muerto hijo" pensó Madara, recordando al pobre niño que estaba casi irreconocible.

-Aparte de la de la pastora ¿Qué otra mala cara pueden ver Minato-sensei?- bromeó Kakashi entrando a la habitación, haciendo reír un poco al rubio quien le miraba al entrar.

-Disculpen por entrar sin tocar, pero Sakura me dijo que les avisara que el desayuno está listo- dijo el peliplata con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su bufanda.

-Iremos en seguida- respondió Minato, dedicándole una sonrisa a su alumno, quien se ruborizo un poco, cosa que casi no se apreciaba bien por la bufanda que le cubría casi hasta los ojos, pero el gesto del peliplata no pasó desapercibido para Izuna, quien aparte de notar ese rubor vió un extraño brillo en los ojos del Hatake al mirar a su maestro.

"Esa mirada, la conozco. ¿Será que…? No, no puede ser. ¿O sí?" pensó confundido el azabache.

-Bien, iré a decirle a Sakura que sirva el desayuno- dijo el peliplata mientras salía de la habitación.

-Vamos a desayunar chicos- habló sonriente el rubio.

-Está bien, vamos, pero cuando acabe el desayuno… tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante- habló seriamente Madara, cosa que sorprendió un poco a su hermano, pero ni inmutó al Namikaze.

-Claro- respondió sencillamente Minato, para luego salir del cuarto.

-¿Le dirás?- preguntó de inmediato Izuna.

-No. Pero debemos saber que son esas cosas de afuera- habló calmadamente el pelinegro, mientras se levantaba de la cama con algo de ayuda de su hermanito.

·.·

Minato estaba en el comedor junto con Kakashi, ambos esperando a los hermanos, quienes no tardaron en llegar.

Madara e Izuna tomaron sus lugares en la mesa, notando que gracias al cielo, la pastora no estaba presente.

-¿Y la Senju no desayunara aquí?- dijo con desdén y hastió Madara, mirando con naturalidad al líder y su alumno.

-Hermano- reprendió en un susurró el azabache.

-No, hoy tiene cosas que hacer- contestó el Namikaze, sin reprocharle nada al Uchiha, pues él también le tenía cierto rencor a esa mujer por como trató a Kushina y a Naruto, y por como los seguía tratando aun a pesar de estar muertos, o eso por Kushina.

El desayuno comenzó tranquilamente y acabó de igual manera. En la conclusión, Sakura la joven cocinera pelirosa ojiverde comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa, junto con los jóvenes gemelos Ukon y Sakon, chicos albinos ojicafes.

En cuanto la mesa estuvo limpia y los sirvientes se hubieran retirado, Madara habló…

-Ocultan algo y es obvio, así que ya no queremos más mentiras, exijo la verdad en este instante- habló seria y fuertemente el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

Los semblantes de Minato y Kakashi se tornaron serios mientras se daban una pequeña y discreta mirada.

-Está bien, tienen derecho a saber qué pasa aquí. Hace tres meses se preparó un equipo de gente que fue a buscar víveres a la costa suroeste; en ese equipo iban mi esposa y mi hijo, yo no pude ir porque tenía algunas cosas que arreglar aquí- comenzó su explicación Minato, pero al llegar a esa parte, su mirada se tornó un tanto culpable, mientras que Kakashi por su lado, desviaba sutilmente su mirada, llevándola al suelo para interés de Izuna quien le observaba detalladamente.

-En el camino de regreso, la carreta en la que viajaba el equipo, fue atacada por unas bestias salvajes que arrasaron con todo, matando a casi todos, solo un hombre pudo sobrevivir, el cual de milagro logró llegar aquí. El hombre fue atendido, pero había cosas inusuales en él- siguió hablando el rubio.

-¿Qué cosas y que pasó después?- interrogó seriamente Madara.

El Namikaze suspiro pesadamente, para luego mirar a los hermanos Uchiha.

-Las heridas del hombre comenzaron a cicatrizar de una muy rápida y extraña manera, y en menos de unos días ya estaban completamente curadas; pero con el paso del tiempo ese hombre se volvió violento y agresivo, y en dos meses… una noche de luna llena, ese hombre se transformó, se convirtió en una bestia como aquellas que andan ahora en el bosque. Lamentablemente tuvimos que matarlo, pero desde ese entonces… las bestias vagan cerca de aquí, y en las noches se escuchan sus aterradores aullidos como los que escucharon anoche- terminó de relatar Minato, sorprendiendo a los hermanos e inquietando al menor.

"¿Q…que? ¿Lo mordieron y se transformó?" pensó atemorizado el azabache, viendo a su hermano con miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Están seguros de lo que dicen?- preguntó el mayor Uchiha, a lo que Kakashi y Minato asintieron.

Aunque Madara no lo demostrara, comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Bueno, gracias por el hospedaje y por contarnos su interesantísima experiencia pero tenemos que irnos- habló calmadamente el pelinegro, mientras hacía amago de ponerse de pie al igual que su hermano menor.

-Alto- detuvo el ojiazul, a lo que los jóvenes morenos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, mirándole con atención.

-Lamento decirles esto, pero ya no pueden salir de aquí- sentenció seriamente el rubio, a lo que los Uchiha se sorprendieron.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó Izuna con seriedad y temor.

-Porque esas criaturas no se habían acercado tanto al pueblo, más sin embargo lo hicieron esta madrugada, como ustedes fueron testigos. Nuestros centinelas aseguran que las bestias no se alejaron del todo, así que ustedes se quedaran aquí por su propia protección, pues si salen… no quiero ni imaginar lo que les podría pasar- respondió seriamente el mayor, a lo que los jóvenes hermanos quedaron mudos.

-Pónganse cómodos, porque de aquí no se irán en un buen rato. Bien, tengo cosas que hacer, volveré pronto- habló Minato, mientras se ponía de pie, siendo seguido de su alumno.

Los Uchiha quedaron sin habla, hasta que el mayor se levantó, dirigiéndose a su habitación, siendo imitado por su otouto.

·.·

Madara entró en la habitación seguido de Izuna, quien cerró la puerta tras él.

El mayor caminó hasta llegar a la ventana, observando por ella como Minato se alejaba con Kakashi, mientras que el azabache miraba a su hermano con temor. Cuando el pelinegro dio vuelta, se encontró con la cristalina mirada de su otouto sobre él.

-No quiero que te pase nada- dijo llorosamente Izuna, para acto seguido: lanzarse a los brazos de su amante, quien le recibió con cariño.

-No te preocupes, no me pasara nada- habló calmadamente Madara, tratando de tranquilizar al menor, cosa que se veía difícil.

-¿Cómo pretendes que no me preocupe? Escuchaste lo que Minato dijo: Él hombre que fue mordido por esas bestias se transformó en una. No quiero perderte aniki, te amo- habló el azabache, llorando con temor de perder lo que más amaba y lo único que tenía.

-No me perderás. Izuna piensa un momento: Minato dijo que en dos meses ese hombre se transformó, pero su hijo aun no lo ha hecho y el lleva tres meses así; eso quiere decir que debe haber alguna forma de retrasar el efecto, y si la hay, también debe haber cura- habló con serenidad el mayor, mirando con cariño a su hermano, quien le miró aun con los ojos llorosos.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- preguntó Izuna, con un deje de esperanza en su mirada.

-Sí, ahora iré a ver a Naruto, tal vez en el cuarto en donde estaba encerrado encuentre algo que nos sea de ayuda- habló el moreno mayor, a lo que el menor negó con la cabeza.

-No, si fue capaz de lastimarte, puede matarte, no- se negó el Uchiha menor, abrazando a su hermano.

El pelinegro cedió y correspondió el abrazo, mientras acariciaba los azabaches cabellos de su otouto.

-Está bien no iré, pero aun así, hay que buscar la forma de encontrar alguna manera de saber lo que realmente pasa con Naruto- habló Madara un tanto pensativo, sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de su hermano que seguía en sus brazos.

-Hay que interrogar a Minato, si le decimos lo que pasó, estaría obligado a decirnos la verdad- habló ya más tranquilo el azabache, sin querer deshacer el cálido abrazo.

-No, si le decimos lo que pasó es capaz de echarnos de aquí con la excusa de que nosotros queremos irnos, solo para proteger a su hijo de que el pueblo no se enteré de que sigue vivo y de lo que es- contestó el mayor, a lo que su hermanito asintió resignado, pues era verdad, aunque Minato fuera una buena persona, nada cambiará el hecho de que protegería a su hijo sobre todo lo demás.

-Hay algo que puede funcionar…: Hablemos con Kakashi- propuso Izuna, obteniendo la extrañada mirada del mayor, por lo que levantó su cabeza, mirándole sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué con él?- cuestionó sin entender el ojinegro mayor.

-Tú no te diste cuenta hermano, pero cuando Minato le dijo a Kakashi que ya íbamos a bajar a desayunar y le sonrió, estoy seguro de que Kakashi se sonrojo, y luego cuando Minato nos contaba lo sucedido, al llegar a la parte de que él no acompaño a su esposa e hijo, dijo que fue porque tenía cosas que hacer aquí, pero en ese momento… la mirada de Kakashi se volvió culposa, igual que la de Minato- respondió el menor, a lo que su hermano comprendió lo que quería decir.

-¿Te refieres a que…? ¿Minato puede tener un romance con Kakashi? Pero eso sería muy extraño e improbable, pues él se casó con una mujer- dijo el pelinegro, obteniendo la atención de su hermano.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, tal vez lo hizo porque quería tener un hijo, y con Kakashi eso no hubiera sido posible, o tal vez lo hizo porque de igual forma, nunca tendría una relación abierta con Kakashi, pues ya vez como se porta la `pastora´. O tal vez fue solo diversión, que se yo. Pero el punto es que Kakashi nos puede ayudar- habló el menor, mirando esperanzado a su hermano, quien suspiro pensativo.

-No lo sé. Pensemos las cosas bien y mañana tomaremos una decisión- dijo Madara, pues realmente no sabía qué hacer, y comenzaba a sentirse mal de nuevo.

-Está bien- aceptó Izuna al ver que su hermano se ponía un poco pálido.

-De acuerdo- dijo el pelinegro mientras sin dejar de abrazar a su hermanito, iba a la cama, para ahora sí deshacer el abrazo y recostarse.

-Descansa aniki- habló cariñosamente el menor, arropando a su hermano y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa como solo él podía sonreír, obteniendo una cariñosa sonrisa por parte de su hermano.

···

···El día pasó y la noche llegó···

···

Ya era de noche y los aullidos se escuchaban de nuevo, eso aunado a unos fuertes golpes en las puertas, debido a que los animales trataban de derribarlas, pero eran muertos por las escopetas de los centinelas superiores.

La casa donde se encontraban los hermanos estaba en total oscuridad y la razón era que el azabache se había dormido cuidando de su hermano, y Minato aún no volvía por lo que la casa estaba cerrada y vacía, sin sirvientes que encendieran las lámparas de fuego.

Izuna se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, recargando sus brazos y cabeza en una almohada, estando completamente dormido, pues estaba exhausto de cuidar a su hermano y amante, pero un ruido de algo cayendo en la planta baja le despertó.

El joven Uchiha levantó la cabeza de la almohada, viendo hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto mientras se ponía de pie e iba a abrir la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente, viendo que no había nada afuera, entonces salió de la habitación y cruzó lentamente el pasillo, bajando las escaleras de igual forma, escuchando los rechinidos de la madera bajo sus pies hasta que entró al comedor, donde pudo apreciar que lo que se había caído era el cuadro de Kushina con Naruto, por lo que se acercó y levantó la pintura, colocándola en su lugar, sintiendo como una sombra pasó tras él, por lo que volteo rápidamente…

No había absolutamente nada tras el Uchiha, quien suspiro, para luego volver a la habitación.

···

···En la habitación···

···

Cierta figura pequeña se podía observar en la obscuridad, figura que subía a la cama, poniéndose sobre un dormido Madara.

El Uchiha se removió un poco, haciendo que la criatura sobre el gruñera un poco, cosa que despertó al moreno, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con el rostro transformado de cierto pequeño rubio.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Madara moviéndose bruscamente, haciendo que el niño cayera al suelo, a la vez que le arrancaba un mechón de sus negros cabellos.

Ante la caída, el rubio gruñó enojado y con intenciones de volver a atacar al Uchiha.

-Espera… Naruto, tranquilízate no quiero y no voy lastimarte- habló suave el ojinegro, mientras bajaba de la cama y se ponía de rodillas frente al pequeño.

Y por un momento, Madara vio al pequeño como era en realidad… Sin esos rasgos terroríficos y escalofriantes que tenía ahora, viéndolo solo como un niño asustado y llorando.

-Extraño a mamá, murió y ya nunca estará conmigo- decía el pequeño sollozando.

-Mis padres también murieron- dijo el Uchiha extendiendo un poco su mano y tocando la mejilla del menor, limpiándole una lagrima.

La escena fue interrumpida por Izuna, quien entró con una lámpara en la mano, viendo al pequeño, quien gruño y salió corriendo del cuarto, empujando al menor Uchiha pero sin hacerle daño.

Izuna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de solo pensar en la apariencia de ese pobre niño.

-¿Estás bien, otouto?- preguntó Madara, acercándose a su hermano.

-Sí, solo me asuste un poco. ¿Y tú estás bien? ¿No te lastimó?- preguntó preocupado el azabache, poniendo la lámpara sobre un mueble y revisando a su hermano.

-Es un niño asustado Izuna, no un monstruo- respondió el mayor, a lo que el ojinegro menor dejó de revisarlo, suspirando un poco.

-Tienes razón, es solo un niño que no tiene la culpa de nada- aceptó Izuna mientras miraba el lugar por donde se había ido la criatura.

Los hermanos suspiraron…

···

···En una casa···

···

Ibiki preparaba más armas por si acaso las bestias volvían ya que parecía que éstas se habían ido, más era mejor estar preparados.

Un ruido en el techo hizo que el hombre se distrajera, mirando las vigas de madera, para luego tomar un arma y subir unas escaleras, subiendo a las vigas, donde comenzó a caminar lentamente sobre ellas, oyendo un gruñido tras él, pero al voltearse cierta criatura le atacó, haciendo que cayera al piso de abajo lo cual le dejó sin aire, momento en el cual, cierto pequeño le rasgo el cuello, matándolo al instante pero dejando accidentalmente el cabello que había arrancado a Madara…

···

···Mientras tanto···

···

Minato fue al sótano de la casa, pues tenía que ver a cierta persona o criatura. Pero cuando el rubio llegó a la oscura habitación, esa persona ya no estaba donde debería estar.

"¿Pero a dónde fue?" pensó el rubio con preocupación, mientras miraba al suelo, encontrando cierto collar extraño tirado.

La mano del Namikaze tomó aquel objeto, notando que era un amuleto que ya había visto antes, por lo que maldijo mentalmente mientras caminaba con rumbo a la habitación de los hermanos, pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

-Minato-sensei, las bestias están aquí de nuevo, y están atacando las puertas- informó el peliplata, a lo que el ojiazul salió corriendo con él hacia las puertas.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Asuma y Tsunade habían ido por armas para usarlas contra las bestias que ya habían vuelto, pero al entrar a la casa de Ibiki, encontraron su cadáver, viendo el rasguño en su cuello junto con el cabello de Madara.

-Les dije que esos provenían de la oscuridad- habló Tsunade, a lo que su abuelo mayor frunció el ceño.

-Hay que traerlo, de inmediato- dijo seria y enojadamente el hombre castaño mientras salía del lugar junto con otros más, yendo a la casa donde estaban los Uchiha.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Madara e Izuna estaban en el comedor, cenando solos pues Minato y su alumno aún estaban en las puertas del pueblo.

Él Senju mayor entró en la casa y se dirigió al comedor, viendo a los hermanos allí, enviándoles una asesina mirada, sobre todo al mayor.

-Tú —dijo señalando a Madara— vendrás con nosotros- ordenó Hashirama mientras se acercaba al Uchiha mayor, quien se puso de pie junto con su hermano.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó fríamente Madara, mientras el hombre le veía de mala manera.

-Porque eres uno de ellos, una bestia que mató a Ibiki- gritó Tobirama, hermano menor de Hashirama, a lo que el Uchiha mayor se sorprendió un poco.

Otro hombre llegó, este era Asuma, quien miró a los hermanos.

-Vendrás con nosotros- ordenó el hombre con barba.

-No iré a ningún lado- contestó fríamente Madara, viendo asesinamente a los tres hombres, apretando un poco los puños, sintiendo una furia crecer dentro de él, sintiendo que atacaría a esos hombres en cualquier momento, pero fue detenido por Izuna que le tomó con suavidad del brazo y miró mal a esas personas.

Los tres se acercaron a los hermanos Uchiha, pero fueron detenidos por Minato.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- cuestionó extrañado el rubio al llegar y encontrar a todos allí.

-Ese hombre mató a Ibiki- respondió Asuma, mirando a su líder, quien vió a Madara.

-¿Qué pruebas tienen?- interrogó el ojiazul, a lo que Hashirama mostró un mechón de cabello del Uchiha mayor, quien recordó que Naruto le había arrancado algo de cabello.

Minato se sorprendió y vió a los hermanos.

-Es mentira, mi hermano estuvo conmigo aquí todo el tiempo- negó Izuna, mirando fríamente a los tres hombres que acusaban a su hermano.

El Namikaze metió la mano en su bolsillo, sintiendo cierto amuleto en él, lo cual desde luego era señal de que Madara —quien no llevaba el suyo— había sido quien encontró a Naruto.

-Ya escucharon, Izuna dice que su hermano estaba aquí con él. Es todo, váyanse de mi casa- sentenció Minato, a lo que los tres hombres le vieron incrédulos.

-¿Lo dejaras ir solo porque su hermano dice que estuvo con él? Podría estar mintiendo- dijo molesto Tobirama.

-No voy a discutir, ya he dicho- calló el ojiazul, mientras se sentaba a la mesa, a lo que los hombres miraron fulminante a los Uchiha, para luego salir de la casa del Namikaze.

Kakashi miró a Madara, para luego sentarse a la mesa también.

-¿Continuamos con la cena?- preguntó Minato a lo que Madara negó.

-No gracias, prefiero ir a dormir- respondió cortante el Uchiha mayor, mientras salía del comedor, seguido de Izuna.

El ojiazul suspiro, viendo a Kakashi, quien le miró.

·.·

Madara entró al baño con el azabache tras él…

El mayor volvió el estómago mientras su hermano le acariciaba la espalda con preocupación.

-¿Te sientes muy mal?- preguntó preocupado Izuna, viendo a su hermano vomitar en el baño.

-No, solo… me siento… extraño- respondió con sinceridad Madara, mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba la palanca del baño.

Izuna miró con tristeza y preocupación a su hermano, mientras le ayudaba a regresar al cuarto, en el cual al llegar, el azabache recostó a su aniki.

El pelinegro se quedó dormido casi en cuanto se acostó, cosa que preocupaba al menor.

·.·

Después de algunas horas Madara despertó, viendo que su hermano estaba en la ventana.

-Izuna- llamó al menor, quien le vió.

-Ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó preocupado el azabache, yendo a la cama y sentándose al lado del mayor.

-Extraño- contestó el pelinegro, mientras comenzaba a olfatear algo.

El Uchiha menor rodó los ojos un tanto exasperado de que eso fuera lo único que su hermano le decía, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Madara, ya que el pelinegro estaba olfateando el cuello de su hermano, pasando su nariz por su piel.

-¿Sabías que hueles tan bien?- preguntó seductoramente el ojinegro mayor, mientras lamía el cuello de su otouto, quien suspiro, ahogando un gemido que estuvo por escaparse de sus labios.

-N…no Madara, detente, hay algo que tenemos que hacer- detuvo Izuna poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su aniki y separándolo un poco de él, tratando de calmar su creciente excitación, tomando un poco de aire, sin poder ocultar el enorme sonrojo en sus níveas mejillas.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- interrogó bastante mareado el mayor.

-Vi a Minato y a Kakashi salir de aquí, se veían muy extraños; vamos hay que encontrarlos- dijo el azabache mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya que- dijo desganado el mayor, ya que lo que él quería era tener una noche de pasión pues sentía su sangre arder en deseo por su hermano menor.

El menor suspiro, rodando los ojos aun sonrojado, mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse.

·.·

Los Uchiha salieron con cuidado de la casa, sin dejar que ningún vigilante los viera, y comenzaron a caminar en la dirección en la que Izuna había visto que Minato y Kakashi se habían ido.

.·.

·.·

.·.

-Los perdimos- dijo resignado y un poco molesto Izuna mientras miraba un callejón y daba un suspiro.

-Es por allí- dijo Madara, señalando unas puertas que daban a un sótano.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó extrañado el azabache, mirando a su hermano, quien permanecía con la vista fija en las puertas de metal algo oxidadas.

-Puedo olerlos- respondió el pelinegro mientras seguía olfateando, cosa que comenzaba a asustar al menor.

Los hermanos abrieron las puertas y bajaron al sótano, viendo una luz al final de un pasillo, así que fue allí a donde se dirigieron, caminando en silencio por todo el pasillo y ya una vez que llegaron al final de este, los Uchiha vieron una puerta semi abierta por lo cual se acercaron con cuidado, asomándose con discreción y sigilo, viendo una escena… extraña pero sospechada por el menor…:

Minato se vestía mientras Kakashi estaba recostado en una cama, desnudo tapado solo con sábanas, viendo al rubio con cariño, quien le veía de igual forma.

-¿Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas? Tienen un romance- habló Izuna entrando a la habitación, con su hermano tras él.

Minato no se sorprendió, ni Kakashi tampoco, solo se sonrojo un poco, ambos guardando silencio. Ante el silencio de los dos, el azabache continuó.

-Quiero la verdad, ahora. Y está vez… completa y sin mentiras- exigió fuertemente el menor de los Uchiha, mientras Madara sentía que todo a su alrededor flotaba.

El Namikaze suspiro resignado, un tanto sorprendido del fuerte carácter que podía tener el menor de los hermanos.

-No siempre fue así. Yo ame a Kushina, y el día en que Naruto nació fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Pero algo cambió…: Comencé a acercarme cada vez más a Kakashi, y poco a poco le tome un cariño único, hasta que ese cariño se convirtió en amor. Una vez a la semana veníamos aquí y hacíamos el amor. El día en que se formó el equipo para buscar víveres, yo decidí quedarme y mandar a Kushina con Naruto, así podría estar varios días con Kakashi a solas, pero todo fue un error. Cuando ese hombre llegó mal herido, yo fui a buscar a mi familia; encontré a Kushina muerta, y a Naruto agonizando, mientras lo traía aquí, encontré a una mujer, una joven curandera que me dio unas plantas especiales y me dijo que escondiera a mi hijo, y que no permitiera que viera la luz del día nunca más, o de lo contrario, lo perdería para siempre- relató Minato, mirando de reojo a Kakashi, quien desviaba la mirada con culpa y dolor.

-Por eso dijiste que Naruto estaba muerto- dijo Izuna más para sí que para los demás.

-Así es, oculte a mi hijo y cuando pasó la transformación de aquel hombre, con mayor razón comprendí que lo único que podía hacer para proteger a mi Naruto, era esconderlo por el resto de sus días- contestó el ojiazul, mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando al suelo.

-Ahora comprendo por qué la culpa de ambos, sino hubiesen querido estar juntos…- habló el azabache.

-Tú familia no hubiera muerto- acompleto Madara, mirando a Minato quien le miró seriamente.

-Exactamente. Ahora… te protegí Madara, sabiendo que tú no estás bien- habló el Namikaze poniéndose de pie y sacando el amuleto del mayor Uchiha de su bolsillo, caminando hacia ellos y dándoselo a Izuna, quien lo tomó.

-Callé para…- continuó hablando el rubio, siendo interrumpido.

-Callaste para proteger a tu hijo, no tienes que decírnoslo, lo sabemos- interrumpió el pelinegro.

-Que bien que lo sepan, porque ahora ya no les debo nada, aun si desean revelar mi relación con Kakashi, sabré salir adelante con él- respondió Minato, viendo a los hermanos.

-Si claro, así que es todo ¿eh?- habló Madara con la vista fija en el rubio, y una pequeña sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

-Sí, lo siento mucho…- se disculpó el rubio mientras se acercaba al Uchiha mayor y le abría la chamarra, viendo la herida vendada en su hombro.

-Váyanse de aquí, los quiero fuera del pueblo para el amanecer- ordenó Minato, soltando al mayor y alejándose de los hermanos.

-Está bien, nos iremos- aceptó el pelinegro mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermano y lo jalaba un poco.

-Espera, —detuvo— antes que nada, quiero saber ¿en dónde encontramos a la curandera?- preguntó el azabache, mirando al líder del pueblo, quien le vió.

-En el bosque cerca de un lago tiene una pequeña cueva, eso sí aún sigue viva y esas bestias no la han matado- respondió el ojiazul.

-Bien, nos vamos- aceptó Izuna mientras ayudaba a su hermano a caminar y salían del lugar.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Los hermanos fueron a la casa a recoger la ropa que habían dejado allí, pues afuera hacía frío, aunque en realidad Madara ya no lo sentía.

-Iremos a buscar a esa joven curandera, tal vez ella nos ayude, tal vez haya una cura- habló seriamente Izuna, mientras se quitaba la capa para ponerse la otra chamarra, mientras que Madara estaba sentado en la cama, escuchando extraños ruidos, los cuales no sabía si provenían de su imaginación o eran reales, tal vez eran un poco de ambos.

-Madara- llamó el azabache, viendo que su hermano estaba extraño.

-Estoy bien, vámonos- habló el mayor mientras se levantaba de la cama, a lo que el menor se le acercó y le puso el amuleto, para luego ayudarle a caminar.

Los jóvenes salieron de la casa, viendo que Minato ya estaba en las puertas con Kakashi.

-¿Ya se van?- preguntó Genma al ver a los hermanos caminando hacia las puertas.

-Si- respondió sencillamente Izuna, acercándose a las puertas, seguido de Madara quien prefirió seguir caminando solo.

-Tú puedes quedarte si gustas, pero…- habló Minato a Izuna, quien le interrumpió.

-No voy a abandonar a mi hermano- habló en voz baja pero con rencor el azabache, mirando asesinamente al rubio.

-Sé realista…: Tú hermano se transformara en una de esas bestias, y lo perderás para siempre- habló el Namikaze también en voz baja.

-No lo abandonare, ¿sabes porque?- preguntó Izuna mientras se acercaba más a Minato, quedando a unos centímetros de él, para que nadie escuchara.

-Porque además de ser mí hermano… Madara es mi amante, el hombre a quien más amo, con quien he aprendido lo que es amar. Por eso, por todo el amor que le tengo, NUNCA lo voy a dejar- respondió el azabache a su propia pregunta, dejando en casi shock al ojiazul, quien miró al mayor de los hermanos.

Madara sonrió, pues había escuchado todo lo dicho —tanto por su hermano como por Minato— gracias a que su oído se había sensibilizado.

El rubio al ver la sonrisa del Uchiha mayor, entendió que era verdad lo que el azabache le había dicho.

-Vámonos- dijo Izuna a su hermano quien asintió y salió del pueblo, seguido del menor, escena vista por los tres Senju, quienes sonrieron conformes de que esa pareja de hermanos se fuera.

El rubio no sabía que pensar sobre los hermanos, pues amor era amor, pero esto sin duda era extraño, claro que comparado con lo que él hacía con Kakashi, pues… casi llegaba a un empate.

"Es una locura lo que intentas Izuna, pero creo comprender algo de lo que sientes" pensó el ojiazul, mientras recordaba a Naruto.

-Vamos Kakashi- llamó Minato mientras caminaba rumbo al pueblo, con su alumno a su lado.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó el peliplata mirando al mayor.

-Debemos encontrarlo antes de que lastime a alguien más- respondió en voz baja el rubio.

Kakashi asintió mientras seguía a su maestro, pensando en donde podía encontrarse Naruto.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Madara e Izuna vagaban por el bosque, tratando de encontrar a la joven curandera de la que Minato les había hablado.

-Dudo que haya cura- habló el mayor mientras seguía caminando al lado del menor, quien le miró con temor y reproche.

-No digas eso, tenemos que investigar, tal vez si…- el azabache no terminó de hablar pues su hermano le interrumpió.

-Si hubiera cura, esa mujer se la hubiera dado a Minato para que Naruto se curara, pero las plantas que le dio, solo deben retrasar el efecto porque el niño se sigue transformando, solo que más lentamente- habló parsimoniosamente Madara, para cierta molestia del menor.

Aunque el menor quería debatir esa idea, lo cierto era que su aniki tenía razón, si hubiera cura, Naruto no estaría como estaba y tal vez esos animales no estarían tampoco.

El menor suspiro pesadamente mientras seguía caminando con su hermano tras él…

El pelinegro sentía cierto aroma peculiar en el aire, aunado a unos ruidos como de gruñidos, cosa que le estaba molestando, pues escuchaba pasos tras ellos, seguidos de esa especie de gruñidos que ya comenzaban a sacarle de quicio, haciendo brotar de nuevo esa furia asesina.

El azabache iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando su hermano se separó de él. Un ruido se escuchó cerca, por lo que Izuna miró atrás, dándose cuenta de que Madara ya no estaba.

-¿Hermano?- habló Izuna mientras veía hacia todos lados.

-¿Aniki?- preguntó temeroso el Uchiha, mientras caminaba de regreso, oyendo un extraño ruido, dirigiéndose al lugar proveniente de ese ruido.

El menor encontró a su hermano sentado en el suelo con la cara llena de sangre mientras que a su lado estaba el perro color miel del pueblo, con varias heridas en él cuerpo y sobre todo una en su estómago, todas heridas hechas por Madara, pero la principal del estómago la hizo al empezar a comerse al animal.

-Aniki- dijo preocupado el menor mientras corría y se sentaba al lado de su hermano, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-Nos siguió, lo escuchaba tras nosotros, nos perseguía y no dejaba de gruñirnos, no dejaba de gruñirme a mí- habló distraídamente el pelinegro mientras veía al perro muerto con la mirada perdida en él.

"Por eso Minato le preguntó al perro si podíamos ir. Los perros deben ser la alarma que avisa si hay un infectado cerca, pues de haberlo los perros deben atacarlo, como este que seguía a mi hermano" dedujo el azabache, mientras ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse en pie.

-Vamos, olvídalo y sigamos- dijo Izuna mientras tomaba a su aniki y seguían caminando.

-Recuerdo haber visto un lago un poco lejano cuando veníamos- dijo el Uchiha menor, mientras ayudaba al mayor a caminar, quien tosía un poco por el sabor de la sangre en su boca…

.·.

·.·

.·.

Pasaron unas horas en las que los jóvenes Uchiha llegaron a un lago, momento en el que el azabache soltó a su hermano, dejándolo frente a dicho lago mientras se acercaba a un lado del lugar.

-Debe ser aquí- habló Izuna viendo una pequeña cueva al lado del agua una vez que se acercó.

Madara mientras tanto, estaba sentado de rodillas frente al lago, limpiándose la sangre de la cara en el agua, sintiéndose mareado de nuevo, mirando su reflejo en el agua, notando cierto brillo extraño color azul en su mirada mientras que algunos mechones de su cabello perdían poco a poco el color.

-Hermano- llamó el azabache, haciéndole una señal al mayor para que le siguiera, a lo que este asintió levemente, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar al lado de su hermanito, adentrándose ambos al extraño lugar…

La cueva estaba adornada con unas cuantas cosas extrañas: Unas cuerdas con cuentas negras en algunas paredes, mientras que en otras había cortinas hechas con hilos negros y cuentas rojas. Los hermanos miraban la decoración con extrañez, hasta que una voz les llamó…

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren?- preguntó una rubia con cuatro coletas, vestida con un corset morado claro y un short negro, posando su indiferente y seria mirada en los hermanos, quienes le miraron con cierta sorpresa pues no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Ah… ¿Tú eres la curandera?- preguntó Izuna un tanto confundido y extrañado, pues él se imaginaba a otro tipo de mujer cuando Minato le habló de ella.

-Así es. Me llamo Temari ¿Qué quieren…?- la joven detuvo su pregunta al ver a Madara a los ojos, notando cierto resplandor azul que brillaba momentáneamente.

-Ah ya sé porque están aquí- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba algunas plantas, para sorpresa de los hermanos.

-¿A si?- cuestionó el azabache, acercándose a la mujer.

-Claro que si, reconozco a un hombre lobo cuando lo veo- respondió la joven mientras tomaba unas hierbas y las ponía en un caldero.

-¿Hombre lobo?- preguntó en voz baja Izuna, más para él que para los otros dos presentes; mientras que el mayor trataba de asimilar todo lo pasado en estos últimos días.

-Claro que sí, hombre lobo. ¿Pues qué pensabas que era lo que tenía tu… hermano?- dijo dudosa la chica, mirando a los jóvenes.

El menor se extrañó por la duda de la mujer, pero lo pasó por alto pues no era de relevancia.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero no creí que de verdad fuera eso —dijo en voz baja— ¿De dónde vienen esas criaturas? ¿Por qué no hay cura para los que son mordidos?- interrogó el azabache con preocupación e interés.

-Siéntense, les contaré lo que sé- pidió la joven rubia, señalando unas pequeñas almohadas dentro de una alfombra.

Madara e Izuna se sentaron, el primero tambaleándose un poco, y con ayuda de su hermano, mientras la chica se sentaba frente a ellos.

-Hace muchos años, por estas mismas fechas…- inició Temari, siendo interrumpida por el Uchiha menor.

-Espera… ¿Qué fechas?- interrogó confundido Izuna.

-¿No sabes que fechas son? ¿Niño en donde tienes la cabeza? Es el mes oscuro… Noviembre, el mes de los muertos y cosas sobre naturales- respondió Temari, para sorpresa de los hermanos, quienes realmente ya no sabían en que mes vivían, ni les importaba realmente.

-Ah… es verdad. Lo siento, continua- contestó el azabache, viendo a su hermano quien le miró diciéndole en silencio que ni él sabía que mes era.

La ojiverde suspiro un poco, negando levemente.

-Bueno, decía…: Hace muchos años, en el inicio de esta temporada, en un bosque comenzaron a haber muertes que aparentemente eran producto de un ataque animal, pero no pasó mucho antes de que se descubriera esto: Unas criaturas nunca antes vistas habían aparecido. Muchos dijeron que era un experimento, otros dijeron que eran bestias que habían venido del infierno. Aunque la realidad más cercana es: que es como una especie de enfermedad, pues entra al cuerpo y comienza desde adentro. Una vez que alguien es mordido o siquiera rasguñado, el veneno entra y se adhiere a las células del cuerpo, transformándolas… mutándolas- explicó la rubia mientras veía a Madara quien respiraba un poco extraño.

-Aniki —dijo triste y preocupado— ¿Y no hay cura? Toda enfermedad tiene cura- habló con cierto desespero Izuna.

-No, lamentablemente no la hay. Solo hay unas plantas que en la dosis adecuada retrasan el efecto, pero es todo- contestó Temari mientras se ponía de pie y quitaba el caldero del fuego, bajo las atentas miradas de los Uchiha.

-Debe haber, si se siguen tomando esas plantas o se aumenta la dosis- habló con más desespero el azabache, mirando con esa desesperación a la joven.

-No comprendes. Las plantas solo retrasan el efecto pero no lo harán por siempre, y si la dosis se aumenta, puedes matar a quien tanto intentas salvar- respondió la joven mientras tomaba una jeringa y la llenaba del agua del caldero, para luego acercarse al Uchiha mayor.

-Dame tu brazo- pidió la rubia, a lo que Madara se quitó el suéter y extendió su brazo. Temari inyecto el agua en el brazo del mayor.

-Eso retrasara un poco los efectos, pero como ya dije, no será por siempre- habló la chica mientras lanzaba la jeringa por allí y acomodaba todo.

Madara sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, por lo que se recostó en la alfombra, siendo ayudado de su otouto.

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué pasara ahora?- preguntó preocupado y con los ojos cristalinos el azabache, mirando a la rubia.

-Yo no puedo ver el futuro, pero sé la manera en que tú podrás- dijo la ojiverde, para sorpresa de los hermanos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo saber el futuro?- cuestionó Izuna, a lo que la mujer sonrió y comenzó a preparar algo nuevo en el caldero.

Izuna suspiró un poco, para luego mirar a su hermano, quien le miraba con cariño mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Estaré bien- dijo el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de animar y calmar al menor.

El azabache no se pudo contener y besó a su hermano en los labios, beso muy bien correspondido por el mayor.

-Te amo- dijo jadeante ojinegro menor, una vez que el beso fue terminado por necesidad de oxígeno.

-Y Yo a ti- contestó el pelinegro, sonriéndole a su hermanito.

La chica solo miraba con interés la escena.

Izuna recordó que no estaba solo con su hermano, por lo que se sonrojó un poco y miró a la rubia, quien les miraba.

-No se preocupen, no me presten atención- dijo tranquilamente Temari, mientras acomodaba unas velas en el suelo.

El joven azabache se sonrojó un poco más mientras le daba otro beso en los labios a su hermano, quien le correspondió tiernamente.

Los labios de los jóvenes disfrutaban del contacto con el otro, por lo que los Uchiha estuvieron besándose por un buen rato, hasta que la curandera les interrumpió.

-No quiero interrumpir, pero esto ya está listo- habló la ojiverde, a lo que los hermanos la miraron.

-¿Qué cosa está lista?- preguntaron al par los morenos.

-Es una poción, con la cual podrás ver el futuro- contestó la rubia, dirigiéndose a Izuna, quien le miró intrigado.

-¿De verdad podré ver el futuro?- cuestionó un tanto incrédulo el azabache.

-Claro que sí. Tomaras esta poción y entrarás en un estado de shock, en el cual podrás ver tú futuro, más en concreto…: el momento de tu muerte. Así sabrás que es lo que pasara. Ahora ven aquí- respondió la chica mientras señalaba un lugar al centro de varias velas.

-¿No es peligroso?- preguntó Madara mientras se levantaba un poco, quedando sentado y mirando con preocupación a su hermanito.

-No te preocupes, tú… hermano estará bien- respondió la mujer mientras se sentaba de rodillas frente al menor y le tomaba la mano.

-Te haré una pequeña cortada- avisó la rubia, a lo que el azabache asintió.

La ojiverde tomó un cuchillo y le hizo una cortada de unos cinco centímetros en la palma de la mano a Izuna, quien hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

La herida no muy profunda sangro un poco, sangre que cayó en una pequeña taza de barro que contenía hierbas y demás.

-Tómalo- dijo la chica, extendiéndole la taza al menor quien la tomó entre sus manos, mirando el contenido con algo de desconfianza, dando un suspiro resignado para luego llevárselo a la boca, tomándolo todo de una sola vez.

-Izuna- susurró un preocupado Madara, mientras veía como el menor caía recostado.

-Estará bien- susurró la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba caer pétalos negros y blancos secos alrededor del azabache.

.·. ·.· .·.

_Izuna sentía que flotaba, y al abrir sus ojos vio que estaba en el bosque, con el paisaje un poco borroso por lo que cerró sus ojos, y al abrirlos, estaba en el centro pueblo, con el cielo nocturno acompañando la escena._

_El menor caminó hacia las puertas del lugar, viendo al llegar que su hermano entraba al pueblo, por lo que caminó hacia su hermano, pero de repente el pelinegro se transformó en una de esas criaturas y le atacó…_

.·. ·.· .·.

El Uchiha menor se levantó de golpe, respirando agitadamente y poniéndose una mano en el pecho, donde estaba su corazón, para luego mirar a su alrededor.

Varias cosas estaban destruidas y Temari estaba frente a un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared, limpiando una herida en su labio.

-¿Qué pasó?- interrogó confundido y preocupado el azabache, mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.

-Tú hermano se fue- respondió seriamente la rubia mientras se acercaba al joven.

-No…es mentira- negó Izuna con dolor.

-Tranquilo, no pienses mal. Se fue porque tenía miedo de no controlarse y lastimarte- habló la joven mientras tomaba unos cuchillos y los guardaba en las botas que llevaba.

-¿Pero a dónde fue?- insistió preocupado el ojinegro.

-No lo sé; me golpeó y no pude ver hacia donde iba- contestó la mujer mientras salía de la cueva, siendo seguida del azabache.

-Bueno ¿Qué viste?- interrogó la chica mientras caminaba.

-E… estaba en el centro del pueblo y vi a Madara llegar, pero cuando me acerque a él… se trasformó y… me atacó- contestó un poco triste Izuna, agachando su mirada.

-Ya veo- dijo la chica más para ella que para el chico.

-Espera… ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó un poco temeroso el Uchiha, pues no imaginaba que pasaría.

-Yo sí sé que haré… Te llevaré de vuelta al pueblo- dijo con cierto tinte de maldad en su voz la mujer, para luego golpear al azabache, dejándolo inconsciente.

.·.

·.·

.·.

El Uchiha menor abrió con pesadez sus ojos, logrando ver un nocturno cielo con estrellas que iluminaban un poco el oscuro manto.

-¿Ya despertaste?- preguntó una conocida y no muy agradable voz.

-¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó en voz baja el azabache, abriendo más sus ojos.

-En tu lecho de muerte- contestó esa misma persona.

Izuna se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban amarradas arriba de su cabeza, y sus piernas estaban un poco separadas pero igualmente amarradas a lo que serían dos enormes clavos puestos en el suelo de tierra.

-¿Estás sorprendido chiquillo?- preguntó una ojimiel parada frente a él.

-Suéltame- ordenó el ojinegro, mirando mal a esa mujer.

-Por supuesto que no te voy a soltar. Pobre niño iluso e idiota, tú… amante te ha abandonado- dijo burlonamente Tsunade, sonriendo de medio lado.

Sí, Izuna estaba de vuelta en el pueblo, recostado en el suelo y amarrado en el centro del pueblo.

El moreno se sorprendió por lo que la rubia le dijo, por lo que guardó silencio un momento, solo mirando a la mujer con resentimiento.

-No te sorprendas, Minato nunca ha sido bueno para nada, mucho menos para guardar secretos. Aunque claro… si él no nos lo hubiera dicho, igual lo sabríamos… ¡Porque tú y tú maldito hermano pecaron en esa habitación que se les presto!- gritó escandalizada la pastora, viendo con rencor al ojinegro, quien se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?- preguntó el azabache, mirando también con rencor a la mujer.

-Contigo nada… por ahora, pero si con tu maldito hermano- respondió la mujer, para sorpresa del menor.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Izuna, mientras veía con temor a la mayor, haciendo sonreír satisfecha a la ojimiel.

-¿Estás segura de que vendrá?- cuestionó la mujer a otra persona que el ojinegro no podía ver.

-Si, él vió su futuro, y se veía aquí en el pueblo, observando entrar a su hermano por esas puertas- contestó una voz también conocida por el Uchiha, mientras la joven poseedora de esa voz caminaba de atrás del menor hasta estar frente a él también, viéndose que era Temari.

-Bien, iré por el inútil de Minato- dijo la Senju con desdén mientras se alejaba del lugar, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

Los negros ojos de Izuna mostraron una rencorosa y dolida mirada, la cual se posó sobre la joven rubia ojiverde.

-No malinterpretes las cosas, siempre existe una explicación para todo. Veras, te contare una pequeña historia: Hace muchos años se dijo que llegaría un día en que dos hermanos aparecerían en este bosque, dichos hermanos albergaban la impureza en sus almas, la cual se convertiría en la perdición de uno, y el otro tenía dos opciones… La primera: purificar su propia alma tomando la vida del otro, teniendo en sus manos la sangre de su hermano, trayendo paz al mundo. Y la segunda: fortalecer su impureza a base del egoísmo, estando del lado de su hermano, trayendo oscuridad sobre este mundo. Esa es una historia que ha sido murmurada por años y hasta hace unos días eso solo era un mito, una leyenda sin sentido, y entonces: aparecen ustedes, dos hermanos unidos por algo más que la sangre, unidos por un amor prohibido e… impuro. Pero antes de que pase algo más… hay una segunda parte de esa leyenda: Se decía que para mantener a este mundo en paz, habría una chica, la cual lucharía y protegería el bien, causando la purificación de aquel ser inocente que tomaría la sangre de su hermano- explicaba Temari mientras se colocaba de rodillas entre las piernas del azabache.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó molesto el ojinegro, no queriendo a esa chica cerca de él, y mucho menos en esa comprometedora posición.

-¿Es que no entiendes? ¿No lo ves? Yo soy esa chica y quiero salvarte de la perdición. Puedo verlo en tus ojos: Tú eres puro e inocente, tú hermano ha sido quien te manchó. Se aprovechó de ti, él no merece tu amor. Te ha abandonado, ahora es un monstruo. Solo déjalo ir- susurró la joven rubia, estando ya su rostro a escasos milímetros de él del Uchiha.

Izuna sintió el cálido aliento de la chica, pero antes de decir algo, los labios de la ojiverde ya estaban sobre los suyos, beso que al principio fue rechazado, pero luego de unos momentos… dicho beso fue correspondido por el azabache.

-Niña, quita tu boca de la suya, no sabes en donde la ha puesto ni que ha hecho con ella- habló Tsunade con escándalo, caminando con Minato a su lado; el ojiazul vio un poco extrañado la escena.

La ojiverde hizo amago de quitarse, pero el Uchiha continuó besándola, para gusto de ella, quien prefirió continuar con el beso.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Tengan pudor!- regañó la Senju mientras tomaba a Temari del brazo y la quitaba de encima del azabache.

El ojinegro respiraba agitado y sonrojado cuando fue separado de la chica.

-No exagere pastora, solo nos dábamos un beso- respondió molesta la ojiverde, mirando mal a la pastora.

-Si, si, lo que digas. Bien… ¿estás de nuestro lado?- interrogó Tsunade al azabache, quien le miró apenado por la reciente escena.

El ojinegro dio un pequeño suspiro, para luego mirar a la rubia menor con cariño y algo de pena, siendo eso una respuesta afirmativa.

-Que bien, porque te recuerdo que tú `amado´ hermano va a venir aquí, y serás tú quien se encargue de él- dijo la ojimiel mientras desamarraba al azabache con algo de fastidio.

-¿Qué me encargue de él?- preguntó un poco temeroso Izuna, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-No temas mi amor. Sé que es tú hermano, pero yo estaré contigo- habló dulcemente Temari, mientras le daba un cuchillo al Uchiha, quien lo tomó con un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

-Él ya no es mi hermano- dijo triste Izuna con mirada cristalizada, haciendo que Tsunade sonriera complacida y que Temari sonriera entre aliviada y feliz.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- interrogó Minato, pues no podía creer lo que veía, simplemente no cabía de asombro.

El azabache miró de reojo al líder del pueblo, para luego asentir y antes de que se dijera algo más, un centinela vino corriendo.

-Ya está aquí- avisó Genma.

-Bien, todos en sus posiciones- ordenó Minato, comenzando a caminar a las puertas, mientras que Tsunade corría a su lado yendo al mismo lugar para vigilar la situación, pero con cierta sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

"Disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida Izuna, porque yo no pienso perdonarte la vida aunque mates a tú hermano; tú destino es morir con él" pensó cruelmente la pastora, mirando de reojo al joven azabache.

Izuna y Temari se quedaron solos en medio del pueblo, esperando a que Madara llegara hasta ellos…

·.·

Madara estaba frente a las puertas del pueblo, las cuales se abrieron solo un poco para que pasara.

-Así que has vuelto- preguntó Hashirama al joven cuando este se acercó al pequeño espacio para pasar entre las puertas.

-Vamos, entra- dijo burlonamente el mayor.

El pelinegro cubría casi toda su cara con la capucha de la capa negra que llevaba, dejando solo descubierta su boca, en la cual se mostró una sonrisa maligna y confiada acompañada de pequeños colmillos.

-¿Por qué no abren más las puertas? ¿A que le temen?- preguntó con sorna Madara, sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Qué dijiste maldito mocoso?- preguntó enojado el Senju mientras se acercaba un poco a las puertas.

-Eso es, acércate ¿o acaso me tienes miedo?- siguió burlando el Uchiha, sin moverse ni un milímetro de dónde estaba.

Él mayor se acercó por completo a las puertas, y en menos de unos segundos fue jalado por el joven Uchiha.

-Hashirama-sama- gritó Genma, pero afuera solo se escuchaban gritos y gruñidos.

Después solo se escuchó silencio…

·.·

-Izuna debes venir a la puerta- dijo Kakashi, pues había ido corriendo a donde estaba el azabache, quien estaba abrazado a Temari, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Izuna separándose de la rubia, mirando al peliplata.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó también la chica.

-Tú hermano… mató a Hashirama y no parece querer entrar al pueblo- informó el Hatake con algo de preocupación, a lo que el azabache suspiro comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta con Temari a su lado y Kakashi tras ellos.

·.·

Madara estaba tras las puertas, esperando.

La espera para el joven Uchiha terminó, pues sintió un aroma familiar en él aire, por lo que sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a las puertas, solo que esta vez empujó las enormes puertas de madera con una increíble fuerza, abriéndolas de par en par.

Los centinelas estuvieron por disparar, pero en menos de lo que esperaban, un gran número de hombres lobo caminaban al lado del Uchiha, protegiéndole y al parecer siguiendo sus órdenes.

Minato estaba observando todo, sin saber qué hacer, pensando solo en dos personas…

"Naruto, Kakashi" pensó el Namikaze mientras retrocedía un poco.

Los enormes animales atacaron con gran velocidad y salvajismo a los centinelas, atrapándoles y comenzando a devorarlos mientras más bestias entraban corriendo al pueblo.

Gritos de terror se escuchaban, mientras que Tsunade corría para entrar a la casa de Minato para intentar resguardarse, pero fue detenida por el Uchiha mayor.

-¿A dónde va pastora? ¿Usted también me tiene miedo como su abuelo?- burló Madara mientras sujetaba por la espalda el cuello de la mujer, quien trataba de respirar.

-Mal…maldito animal… irás a… la tumba- amenazó la Senju.

El Uchiha rio en el oído de la rubia.

-Creo que usted irá primero a la suya- dijo con voz gélida Madara, mientras rasguñaba el cuello de la mujer con las uñas ahora largas y filosas.

Sangre de la rubia saltó a chorros, mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo. Tsunade tosía y escupía sangre, estando aún viva, cuestión que no duraría mucho por la mortal herida.

Izuna llegó corriendo a las puertas, seguido de Temari.

Los Uchiha cruzaron sus miradas, para que después el mayor comenzara a acercarse rápidamente al menor, quien permanecía quieto, con el cuchillo en su mano.

-Sabes lo que debes hacer- susurró la joven rubia.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió en un hilo de voz el azabache, para luego dar vuelta rápidamente y clavar el cuchillo en el estómago de una sorprendida ojiverde.

-¿P…porque?- preguntó la rubia mientras un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-Porque es mi hermano, mi amante, lo que más amo en esta vida- respondió Izuna con una pequeña mirada de amor pero con una sonrisa de medio lado que se veía algo fría.

La curandera cayó al suelo agonizando, poniendo una mano en su herida, sintiendo que pronto moriría.

El azabache corrió hacia Madara, cayendo en sus brazos y dejando que sus labios se juntaran con los del mayor en un pasional pero tierno beso que fundió a los hermanos.

La escena de los Uchiha dándose ese beso único, fue lo último que la rubia ojimiel vio en su vida, la imagen que se llevó a la tumba, pues falleció segundos después por la herida en su cuello, pero justo a tiempo para ver el terrible resultado de todo.

Mientras que por su cuenta, Minato y Kakashi estaban en la casa del primero, cuando un animal entró por la ventana y les miró, para luego echárseles encima, pero fue detenido por Naruto, el pequeño —que ya casi acaba de transformarse— atacó al animal, y luego de una pequeña pelea, Naruto logró morderle el cuello a la bestia, matándolo y salvando a su padre.

-Naruto- dijo Minato viendo al pequeño, quien miró a su padre y a Kakashi, acercándose a ellos.

-Mi pequeño, todo fue mi culpa- dijo Minato, abrazando al pequeño quien le abrazo gruñendo un poco, pues ya no podía hablar.

Kakashi sonrió un poco, mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza del pequeño.

-Vámonos hay que irnos- habló suavemente el peliplata, a lo que los rubios asintieron y salieron de la casa juntó con Kakashi.

Al salir los tres de la casa, vieron a Madara y a Izuna besándose con gran amor, lo cual hizo sonreír un poco a los mayores, y causó curiosidad en el pequeño Naruto.

Kakashi sintió como Minato le envolvía entre sus brazos y luego de bajarle la bufanda le besaba en los labios, por lo que se sonrojo.

Naruto veía ambas escenas con curiosidad pero a la vez con aprobación.

Un lobo se acercaba a Minato y Kakashi para atacarlos, pero fue detenido por un gruñido de Naruto.

El gruñido alerto a los cuatro amantes, pero a pesar de eso, el animal solo se detuvo unos segundos pues después continuó corriendo hacia Minato y Kakashi.

-¡Alto!- ordenó Madara, a lo que el animal se quedó quieto, y luego salió corriendo en busca de otras personas.

Izuna y Madara miraron a la ahora familia Namikaze…

Madara y Minato se hicieron un gesto de respectivo agradecimiento con la cabeza, para que luego la familia Namikaze caminara alejándose de allí.

-Perdóname Izuna… Me equivocaba dejándote- dijo arrepentido Madara, acariciando la mejilla de su hermanito.

-No importa. Volviste…- sonrió con amor el menor Uchiha, sintiendo como su hermano le tomaba de la mano.

-Vamos…- dijo el pelinegro, comenzando a correr tomado de la mano de su hermanito, yéndose del lugar, al igual que el rubio y su familia.

Lo sucedido no era lo que Minato hubiera querido, pues sacrificó muchas vidas ese día, pero la felicidad siempre tiene un muy alto precio. Y el de la suya fue sacrificar muchas vidas inocentes, continuando con que tendría que convertirse en un lobo al igual que Kakashi para así poder estar con Naruto, pero eso ya no importaba, pues por fin sería feliz con Kakashi y con Naruto.

·.·

Las bestias arrasaron con todo, mientras Madara se alejaba con su hermano…

·.·

···El amanecer llegó···

Madara estaba con la espalda recargada en las raíces de un árbol y con Izuna acomodado entre sus piernas y brazos.

-Tengo frío- dijo el azabache temblando un poco.

-Yo…no- respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hermano, quien se levantó un poco y miró al mayor.

El Uchiha menor tomó la mano de su hermano e hizo una pequeña cortada en ella, —con el cuchillo con el que había matado a Temari— y luego de hacer esto, juntó su mano con la del mayor.

El pelinegro recordó que en esa mano, su hermano llevaba una pequeña cortada hecha por la curandera, por lo que comprendió lo que su hermanito acababa de hacer: Acababa de convertirse en alguien como él, en un hombre lobo.

-Te amo- dijo el mayor mientras besaba al menor, quien le correspondió con cariño.

De un momento a otro los besos del pelinegro bajaron hasta el cuello del azabache, devorándolo con suavidad pero con deseo.

-Yo también te amo…mmm…- dijo Izuna con suaves gemidos al sentir esos cálidos labios en su cuello acompañados de la lengua de su hermano.

El mayor comenzó a acariciar los costados de su hermano, haciéndolo suspirar y temblar levemente.

-Hazme el amor aniki- pidió Izuna, sonrojándose pero mirando al mayor con necesidad y amor, respirando bastante agitado.

Madara sonrió, mientras lentamente recostaba al azabache, besándolo con ternura, posicionándose sobre él, recorriendo con sus manos todo el cuerpo de su otouto, no tardando en comenzar a deshacerse de las ropas del menor con hambre, necesitando tenerlo desnudo en ese mismo instante, no tardando en sentir como también su hermanito le quitaba la ropa a jalones. Ambos hermanos necesitaban sentir la piel desnuda del otro, y sin necesidad de palabras ellos sabían lo que sentía el otro, por lo que en poco tiempo ambos cuerpos estaban desnudos, uno sobre el otro, recorriéndose mutuamente con hambre y deseo.

Las negras miradas chocaron un momento, y luego de esto los cuerpos se separaron un momento…

Los dos Uchiha observaron el cuerpo del contrario con deseo y necesidad, recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel desnuda del otro, contemplándose solo un momento pues ambos tenían la necesidad de continuar con tan pasional entrega.

El ojinegro mayor llevó sus labios a las piernas de su hermano, acariciándolas con delicadeza, la cual duró poco, pues luego comenzó a lamer y devorar esa piel, dando varias mordidas fuertes, sobre todo al llegar a los muslos internos, lugar donde se divirtió degustando esa piel y dando más mordidas cerca de la intimidad de su amante, excitándole más y más.

-Mm…aah…niisan…- gimió el azabache, sonrojado y excitado, sonriendo un poco, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, jadeando con voz ya ronca de excitación, escena vista con gusto y placer por el mayor, quien luego de sonreír un poco continuó recorriendo las piernas y muslos de su hermano, hasta que sus labios llegaron a la endurecida entrepierna del menor, en donde dio suaves besos, siguiendo con que su traviesa lengua comenzara a jugar sin compasión con el enrojecido glande, provocando que el azabache arqueara su espalda mientras sus manos se posaban en los negros cabellos de su hermano y los apretaba un poco.

-Aaah…aniki…aaah…- gimió Izuna, soltando un sonoro gemido al sentir una mordida en la hinchada y húmeda punta de su miembro.

-Aaaah!... ¡Madara!- gritó con total placer, moviendo sus caderas contra la boca de su hermano, deseando más del placer que le proporcionaba.

Madara sonrió un poco, dedicándose a devorar todo el miembro de su hermano, besándolo y mordisqueándolo, escuchando sonoros gritos de placer por parte del menor, lo que le incitaba a seguir, y así lo hizo… Metió por completó la erección de su amante en su boca, engulléndola y succionando fuertemente la punta, disfrutando de los fuertes gemidos de su otouto, y de las embestidas que este daba en su boca, haciéndole sentir ese miembro duro llegar hasta su garganta, cosa que le gustaba y le excitaba más.

-M-Madara! ¡Detente!... – pidió entre fuertes gemidos Izuna, mirando con sus ojos apenas abiertos a su hermano mayor, quien le miró, sonriendo en sus adentros pues sabía que su hermano le pedía que parara porque estaba por correrse pero no quería hacerlo aún. Madara cumplió la petición de su hermanito y sacó de su boca el mojado y muy duro miembro del menor, quien jadeó un poco y trató de recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

-Te ves tan lindo y provocativo así…- dijo roncamente el pelinegro, sonriendo de medio lado con deseo puro brillando en su mirada, haciendo sonrojar más a su amante y hermano.

Izuna se relamió un poco los labios a propósito, pues sabía cuánto enloquecía esa pequeña acción a su hermano, pero antes de que el mayor le tocara de nuevo, el azabache tomó de los hombros a su hermano y dio una vuelta rápida, quedando sobre él, comenzando a mover sus caderas contra las de su pareja, provocando roces bruscos entre ambas erecciones, a lo que el mayor ojinegro respondió moviendo un poco sus caderas, siguiendo con ese roce que les proporcionaba desmedido placer y le hacía desbordarse en deseos y lujurias.

Y mientras el roce de miembros continuaba, el menor Uchiha aprovechó para comenzar a devorar el cuello de su hermano mayor, dándole varias mordidas y succiones, mientras con sus manos recorría el pecho de su amante, pellizcándole fuerte sus pezones, retorciéndolos entre sus dedos, escuchando gruñidos por parte de su hermano, gruñidos que ya sonaban más a los de un animal, y que poco a poco aumentaban por las acciones bruscas que realizaba, excitándose al escuchar tales sonidos de la boca de su novio y hermano.

-Te…necesito…mmm…necesito sentir tu cuerpo ya…aaah…Izuna- gimió el Uchiha mayor, viendo a su hermanito separarse un poco y mirarle con deseo y hambre.

-Yo también necesito sentirte ya- contestó Izuna jadeante y ronco, para luego tomar la erección de su hermano y masturbarlo un poco brusco, continuando con introducir el miembro dentro de su cuerpo mientras se sentaba en las caderas del mayor, auto-penetrándose, obteniendo otros cuantos gruñidos por parte de su aniki.

Él mayor sujeto a su hermano de la cintura, mientras que este se movía rápidamente, ambos experimentando una increíble pasión y lujuria desmedidas que se acompañaban de una ferocidad que Madara ya había sentido al hacer todo lo que hizo cuando volvió por su hermano al pueblo, e Izuna recién descubriendo esos cambios debidos al veneno de hombre lobo que ahora corría por sus venas…

La ternura con la cual se demostraba el amor, fue desapareciendo, dejando a la pasión y a la lujuria animal a cargo de todo, demostrándose esto con gruñidos y rasguños salvajes por parte de ambos hermanos.

Izuna mordía con lujuria el hombro derecho de su hermano, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el pecho ajeno, sin dejar de saltar sobre el miembro que estaba en su cuerpo, gimiendo ahogado por las mordidas que daba, escuchando los gemidos y gruñidos roncos del mayor, éste por su lado, clavaba sus uñas en las caderas de su otouto mientras le sostenía, ayudándole a moverse, mirándole con esa ferocidad mezclada con amor.

-Aaah…mm…Izu…mmgh…grr…- gruñó entre gemidos Madara, sin quitar su mirada de encima del menor, mientras movía el también sus caderas contra las de su hermano, sintiendo su dura erección ser apretada más fuertemente por el cuerpo del azabache.

-¡M…Madara!... ah…mmm…aaaah…- gimió por su parte Izuna, no tardando en sentir como su hermano daba vuelta y quedaba sobre él, embistiéndole más fuerte.

Las manos del mayor Uchiha recorrían con ansias el cuerpo del menor, haciendo arañazos en sus muslos, costados y pecho, sintiendo como su hermano vibraba bajo él mientras él mismo vibraba por lo que sentía cada vez que daba una embestida a esa estrecha y caliente entradita.

-Mmg…- ambos hermanos estaban por seguir gimiendo, pero acallaron sus gemidos en un pasional y hambriento beso, devorándose los labios con gula, mordiéndoselos sin dejar de danzar entre ellos, causando que ambas bocas sangraran, cosa que poco le interesó a la pareja ya que continuaron con ese feroz beso demandante, degustando la lengua ajena y saboreando la sangre de ambos mezclada con sus salivas, sabor que les envolvió y enloqueció, por lo que hubiesen seguido con el beso de no ser porque el aire se agotó demasiado rápido a ver de ambos y tuvieron que separarse, jadeantes y continuando gimiendo sonoro.

-Grrr…- se le escapó un gruñido de placer puro al menor de los hermanos, causándole que se ruborizara avergonzado pero que en Madara causó una ligera sonrisa de medio lado mientras continuaba con sus salvajes embestidas, sabiendo que el gruñido de su hermanito había sido porque llegó al punto exacto en su interior…

-Mmgh… ¿Te…gusto?- preguntó ronco pero complacido el pelinegro, volviendo a dar una fuerte embestida en ese punto especial de su hermanito, escuchándolo dar otro gruñido sonoro mientras lo sentía arqueando su cuerpo por el placer y arañándole la espalda.

-Hmp…aaah…cá…cállate…y sigue- ordenó Izuna, entreabriendo con esfuerzo sus ojos, mirando con las pupilas dilatas y un deje de brillo rojizo en sus ojos a su hermano, notando los gestos de placer que Madara tenía enmarcados en su rostro: Sus ojos ahora sí completamente cerrados y con fuerza, un rubor brillando en sus mejillas, su boca abierta gimiendo y jadeando, mostrando los colmillos que ya tenía. Sin duda el aspecto del mayor provocó una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo del azabache, corriente que le hizo temblar con placer, desbordándose de placer con solo esa vista.

En respuesta a la orden de su hermanito, el mayor ojinegro sonrió apenas de medio lado, continuando con las fuertes embestidas, gruñendo cada vez más, golpeando repetidamente el punto sensible de su hermano, lo que le causaba a él también un inmenso placer, con el cual lejos de nublarse sus sentidos, estos se alertaban, sintiendo y escuchando todo…: Los gemidos de su hermano, sus pieles húmedas chocar entre ellas, ambos cuerpos temblando, el sonido de sus testículos golpeando el trasero de su hermano, los espasmos de ambos cuerpos, el duro miembro de su hermanito rozándose entre sus vientres, el aroma que desprendían ambos en ese momento y que se mezclaba con el aroma del otro. Absolutamente todo era escuchado, sentido y olfateado por Madara, y algo similar comenzaba a pasarle a Izuna al estarse desarrollando más y más el veneno de Lycan en su sangre…

-¡Aniki!... ¡Grrr…!- soltó un fuerte gruñido animal el azabache al sentir como su amante había tomado su dura y palpitante erección en su mano y le comenzaba a masturbar brusco y rápido, elevándole más y más.

-¡Otouto…¡ ¡Mmmgh…! ¡Grrrr…!- gruñó por su cuenta el mayor, embistiendo más a su hermano, sintiendo el final cerca en ambos, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada del menor…

Ambas miradas negras poseían un brillo rojo inusual debido al pasional momento de intimidad que disfrutaban. Pero aun entre el lujurioso y feroz momento, en esas miradas se podía leer amor, tal vez un amor único y el más perfecto.

De nueva cuenta los labios de los Uchiha se volvieron a unir en un feroz beso pasional pero amoroso, en el cual ambos ahogaron sus gemidos por unos cuantos segundos, para que luego se separaran rápidamente debido al fuerte orgasmo que explotó en sus cuerpo.

El simultáneo orgasmo causó que los dos jóvenes cuerpos se tensaran bastante…

Izuna clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su hermano, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, mientras que Madara enterraba sus uñas en las caderas del menor, mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte el miembro que estaba en su mano.  
Los dos hermanos se corrieron al par, Izuna entre ambos vientres y la mano de su hermano, y Madara en el interior de su hermanito, ambos soltando un gruñido, en el caso del azabache un pequeño gruñido animal, mientras que en el caso del mayor un sonoro gruñido, ambos con el nombre del contrario después de aquel gruñido animal que asustó a los pocos animales que habían en el bosque…

El pelinegro se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su hermanito, siendo abrazado con amor y cansancio por éste.

Madara levantó un poco la cabeza, mirando al menor, quien le miraba… Ambos jadeando se dedicaron una mirada que decía todo lo que sentían por el otro.

Un pequeño y suave beso selló esa entrega de amor, mientras todo alrededor de los hermanos daba vueltas…

···

···2 Meses Después···

…

Madara e Izuna vivían ahora en el bosque, debido a que realmente no tenían familia ni a donde ir, lo cual poco les interesaba, pues lo único que necesitaban para sobrevivir era al otro, y se tendrían por mucho tiempo.

-No creo soportar mucho tiempo más Izuna- habló calmadamente Madara, mirando a su hermano, quien yacía en sus brazos.

Los cambios eran más que notorios en el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor, ya que sus ojos habían dejado de ser negros para cambiar a un azul muy claro, adornados de unas marcas negras alrededor de ellos. En sus labios se notaban sus colmillos completamente salidos, mientras que su piel se había tornado más pálida, así como sus cabellos se habían vuelto de color blanco. En sus manos se notaban sus uñas también completamente largas y afiladas.

-¿Qué crees que pase cuando nos transformemos?- preguntó igual de tranquilo el azabache, en quien también se notaban los cambios, ya que eran muy similares a los de su hermano con la excepción de que su cabello aún era azabache pero ahora tenía mechones blancos, sus uñas también estaban más largas y sus ojos también eran azules, pero sus colmillos apenas se asomaban y su piel sí estaba completamente pálida.

-No lo sé, supongo que destruiremos todo lo que haya en nuestro camino. Aunque no estaría mal que todos los humanos se transformaran en lobos y que nosotros los domináramos- habló el pelinegro, para luego soltar un pequeño gruñido junto con una maligna sonrisa.

El menor rio un poco ante las palabras de su hermano, imaginando un momento la escena…

-Tal vez de verdad no sería mala idea, pero no quiero lastimar a nadie- habló en voz baja Izuna, teniendo compasión de la gente, provocando que su hermano suspirara.

-Tú nunca cambiaras otouto. Pero ahora eso no es lo que me preocupa- habló ahora sí poniéndose serio Madara, mirando fijo al menor.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa aniki?- preguntó extrañado el menor mientras levantaba su cabeza y veía a su amante.

-Tengo miedo de dañarte cuando me trasforme- habló un poco preocupado el pelinegro, acariciando levemente los cabellos de su hermanito.

Izuna sonrió cariñosa y alegremente, levantando un poco su mano y acariciándole la mejilla a su amante.

-No nos lastimaras, sé que nunca nos dañarías- habló con una gran y alegre sonrisa el azabache, confundiendo a su hermano.

-¿De qué hablas?- interrogó confuso el mayor, sin quitar su vista de su hermano.

-De esto hablo… —dijo tomando la mano de su hermano y poniéndola en su vientre— hablo de que… la `maldición del bosque´ nos ha dado un regalo- dijo con calidez y cariño Izuna, sonriendo con ilusión.

Madara no podía creerlo, pero él podía sentirlo: Una pequeña y diminuta energía creciendo en el estómago del menor, esa energía aunada a otros ciertos factores, como el hecho de que el azabache aún no había podido acostumbrarse por completo a la sangre, pues aun la vomitaba si la comía, también estaba el hecho de que él menor estaba un poco cansado casi todo el tiempo. Además el ya muy desarrollado olfato del pelinegro le decía que el aroma de Izuna había cambiado, lo cual podía explicarse ahora.

El mayor de los Uchiha comprendía el porqué de todo, y sin duda la noticia le gusto y le alegró bastante, lo cual se vio reflejado en un brillo de ilusión en su mirada.

Los labios del ojinegro mayor se posaron sobre los del azabache, devorándolos con ternura y amor.

-Tienes razón… jamás te lastimaría. Ni a ti, ni a nuestro bebe- dijo con una sonrisa Madara, mientras acariciaba el aun plano vientre de su otouto.

-Te lo dije- susurró suavemente Izuna mientras se volvía a acomodar en los brazos de su hermano, suspirando con felicidad.

-Comienza una nueva vida… para todos- dijo alegre pero con una pequeña sonrisa maligna el pelinegro.

El menor suspiro de nueva cuenta ante las palabras de su hermano, mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Si, una nueva vida para todos, para nosotros desde ahora, y para ellos… en muy poco tiempo- habló el azabache con esa extraña sonrisa, mirando lo que estaba debajo de la pequeña montaña boscosa en la que estaban:

Una colorida y agradable ciudad, llena de gente que vivía con calma y tranquilidad, o eso hasta ahora…

Los hermanos tomaron los amuletos que llevaban desde el inicio de lo sucedido, para luego mirarse con unas extrañas sonrisas.

-Gracias- agradeció la pareja al viento, para luego darse un corto beso.

-Vayan- ordenaron ambos Uchiha, para luego besarse de nuevo en los labios, mientras se apreciaba un numeroso grupo de lobos que acataron la orden de los Uchiha, y comenzaron a descender de la montaña con rumbo a la ciudad…

…_..._...¿Fin?..._..._...

Notas Finales:  
Madara e Izuna dominaran al mundo! Ok no u_u

Espero que les haya gustado este Fic, el cual hice para un concurso de Halloween y que ahora re-edite porque lo hice muy a las prisas porque no tenía tiempo y apenas y alcance a entregarlo, pero bien.

¿Qué les pareció? Yo en lo personal amo a los hombres lobo 3

¿Y qué cosas no? De verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho y tal vez luego haga otro parecido con la pareja ItaSasu. No sé, tal vez…

Ah otra pequeña aclaración: La pelirroja que apareció en el principio no es nadie de Naruto, sino que es la protagonista de las películas de Feroz… Ginger. Si quieren verla solo búsquenla en la internet xD  
¿Algo más que decirles? Ah sí :D…:  
Tenía pensado hacer solo una pequeñita escena perdida de cuando Madara se transforma en lobo, pero bueno, lo dejo a criterio de ustedes ^^ Sí quieren la escenita pueden pedírmela en Reviews y encantada la hare n.n

Pues yo me voy, y espero que se la hayan pasado tétricamente bien xDU abrazos, kisses y…  
¿Merezco Reviews? *No necesitan estar registrados para dejarme uno*

Sayonara! X3


End file.
